I Helped A Vampire Escape
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: Raven applied for a job at a seemingly harmless office building that was actually a prison for vampires, and she let one loose...who took her with him.
1. Job Application

Ch. One

VampireLoverNight92

A/N: Hope you like this story. Its more creative than some of my other stories, in my opinion, and it was for once I was appeased with the outcome. I've been slacking on the proof reading, but if there are any problems, notify me. And review pretty please.

ooooooo

I strode down the busy urban street quietly in hopes that no one was following me. That was the first rule—make sure no one follows you in. My new job is mysterious and I'm uncertain of what I applied for, but with the salary I receive nothing could detour me now. So, there I was, a girl of average height, straight shoulder length light brown hair with a form-fitting black dress on and stilettos sprinting towards the large, stone office building. There's no dress code or uniforms in the department I'm serving in which is a plus, I guess. I grasped the metal handle of the front door and pulled it open to reveal a very polished and professional lobby complete with a clerk seated behind a large oak desk swinging back and forth slightly on an office chair. I walked in hesitantly.

"Hello, miss. What can I do for you?' the female clerk asked as she pulled an earpiece blaring with voices out of her ear. I stood in front of the desk with my hands knotted together nervously.

"Hi, I'm Raven Vendet. I was hired, and today is my first day. Could you tell Mr. Smithson that I've arrived?" I politely informed, and even added a weak smile at the end in hopes of hiding my nervousness. The clerk returned a cheery smile and picked up a white phone attached to a spiraling cord and listened to the rings as she spoke to me.

"Wow. So you are going to work for Mr. Smithson. It's a rough job dealing with them and we're constantly lacking personnel. Good luck." She remarked, and before I had an opportunity to question her, she conversed loudly with the person she called.

After a few minutes, she hung up and pointed to the elevator.

"Go to the thirteenth floor, take the left hallway, and Mr. Smithson is the fifth door on your right. He'll be expecting you." She instructed, and then picked up the phone as it rang. I pushed the up arrow button and it lit up and I could distinctly hear the beeps as the elevator ran down the shaft. The gates open to a chair railed elevator, I clamored in, pushing down the thirteenth floor key, and again I listened to the beeping to pass the time. One-beep….Two-beep…Three-beep. The door suddenly slid open and a young man roughly about my age entered and stood beside me after selecting a key on the panel. Four-beep…Five-beep.

"So are you new here?" he asked attempting to make polite conversation to abolish the awkward silence ensuing.

"Yes." I answered curtly. I wasn't trying to be rude, but my nerves made me less focused on the conversation and more on the beeping. Seven-beep. The man next to me glanced sideways to observe me, and then smiled oddly as he held out his hand.

"I'm Dymetri." He greeted as I shook his hand distractedly. Eight-beep. He was apparently waiting to for me to introduce myself, but I wasn't paying him the time of day. Nine-beep. He murmured to himself, but I could still hear him. "Mmm...Human." His brows met as he contemplated. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and looked at him for the first time during the conversation. I must admit, he had good looks. I inhaled sharply when I saw him and immeadately blurted out an apologetic introduction.

"I'm Raven Vendet. Today is my first day, and I'm extremely nervous." He looked at me as if he had just noticed my pretense, and then smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, Raven. Who are you working under?" he questioned.

"Under Mr. Smithson." I replied casually.

"Really?" he commented. "That's nice. I do also. Would you like me to escort you to his office?" I thought about it, wondering if I should let a stranger lead me, but his appearance distracted me. He was tall with tanned skin and dark brown hair and copper eyes. Muscles were visible through his ensemble of faded jeans and smug cerulean tee.

"I'd appreciate that." I accepted as I heard the thirteenth beep, and the doors parted. I shuffled out of the elevator as Dymetri led me through the long, narrow corridor dotted with metal doors that looked prison-like. I opened my mouth to pose a question on the contents of the rooms, but he pulled open a wooden door unlike the rest and put a hand on my back to guide me in. The office wasn't large and it was dark and crowded with papers everywhere. I almost missed the stout man with a cigar placed lopsidedly in his mouth as he scanned some papers.

"Mr. Smithson?" Dymetri called, alerting the man that we were waiting. Mr. Smithson flinched before he took in our appearance.

"Hello, Dymetri. I assume that is Miss Vendet?" he said as he eyed me with narrowed eyes as if he was searching me for something. Dymetri smiled and nodded while Mr. Smithson leaned back in his leather office chair, and I noticed he was well dressed also. This company pays well obviously enough. Mr. Smithson wore a beige suit with a matching under vest and tie with his shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a gelled ponytail at the nape of his neck. He could be the poster man for drug pushers. I leaned forward over his desk to shake his hand as I smiled, but he didn't return with a handshake. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and set it in an overfilled ashtray, then looked at Dymetri exhaustedly.

"Dymetri, show her the ropes, will ya? I'm got loads of papers to fill out and file before dusk." He asked in a tone that reminded Dymetri that it wasn't a suggestion or request but a mandatory demand. Dymetri nodded submissively, and pulled Raven to the door. Mr. Smithson slammed a fist on the desk to catch our attention, it made me jump, and Dymetri peered down at me worriedly.

"Dymetri." Mr. Smithson added in a low threateningly voice, "take care of this one. If any more employees die, even just one more, it is my ass in the fire. Got me? Let her die, and I'll cut off your tail. Understand?" When Mr. Smithson warned Dymetri, I felt uneasy. What kind of job had I signed on for? People had died her before? Dymetri put a large, tanned hand on my shoulder and directed me out of the office quickly. He led me down the large hall when had journeyed through earlier and gestured for me sit next to him in a plush waiting chair stationed several feet outside the door to Mr. Smithson's office.

"Alright, Raven. Do you have any inclinations as to what this place is?" Dymetri asked seriously. I considered the question, and realized I had no clue, so I shook my head slowly. "Well, you already signed the contract didn't you?" I nodded. "No backing out now. This place is humanity's last resort to the captivity and restrain of dangerous paranormal civilizations." I made a face that reflected my bewilderment, and he elaborated for my benefit. "This building houses abnormal creatures, Raven."

"What kind of creatures?" I inquired, interested now. This job could prove to be quite exciting.

"So far, we mainly jail out of control vampire and werewolves. We do have some shape shifters and two baby dragons. We also have a shelter for endangered fey." He explained, and my mouth dropped before I started stuttering incoherent sentences.

"W-what? Y-you'v-ve got t-to be joking?" He grimaced, then shook his head.

"I'm not. Would you like me to prove it?" he asked and I nodded in response.

He stood up, clenched his hands, and for a brief moment his eyes flashed an animalistic color before he transformed openly into a silver wolf with thick black streaks. The wolf stood on all fours observing my reaction, and I could read the intelligence behind its glowing eyes. Without thinking, I impulsively stroked its fur, and it sat down at my feet.

"You're a werewolf. Wow." Was all I could muster out. He seemed to relax now that I wasn't going to freak out at him. I pulled back my hand as he got up and sprinted into another hallway adjacent to the one I sat in. Human Dymetri rounded the corner coming towards me as he slipped on a shirt over his head revealing his muscles.

"Well…you took that nicely. The last assistant almost died of a heart attack." He said lightly. "Okay, let's get to work. Try not to put yourself in danger." He pulled me out of the chair and escorted me to a thick metal door studded to the threshold and he pulled it open effortlessly. Inside, jail cells lined a cement hallway and could barely make out forms inside the cages. Glimmering electric votives were scattered around providing the only light in the cells. Dymetri dragged me further into the hallway, and withdrew a key from a chain around his neck. He inserted the key and assured me as panic started to grow in my stomach when I saw the occupants. Dymetri had let three vampires saunter out of the metal cages that from the feel of them were etched with symbols or words. The first was a woman in her late twenties, pale, thin, and looked very attractive with the exception of her fangs poking out of her mouth and crimson eyes. Following her was a preteen male with blonde hair and the same crimson eyes, then an older teenage male with ear length jet-black hair stopping to frame his face. I gasped and Dymetri shot me a glance before shackling them all with handcuffs. I highly doubted the cuffs would hold up, but Dymetri informed me that the cell bars, the doors, and the cuffs were made of silver fused with a potion lethal to vampires. The inside of those objects were hallow on the inside, and if someone were to break it, the potion would seep out before they could flee and ultimately kill him. The vampires had a better chance then the werewolves. They could not even touch anything; most of it was made in silver. One touch would do them in.

"Wait, if one touch would kill werewolves…how can you?" I asked confused now. Dymetri was a werewolf…

"I was given an immunity shot. I need one every few weeks otherwise I endure the same fate as my brethren." He explained as he escorted the three vampires out into the hallway and instructing them to sit on the plastic chairs. All three of them were observing me intently.

"The female is Vivian, the young one is Flair, and that one is Aluxin." Dymetri said, pointing each of them out. "Vivian was convicted twenty years ago of mass murder, Flair has been here three years for exposing his secret to a stadium of mortals, and Aluxin was conspiring against this agency over five years ago." They glared at Dymetri disgusting and Vivian spat on the ground mumbling about dogs.

"Who is she?" Flair asked meekly, looking expectantly at Dymetri. "She's human, no?" Dymetri watched Flair gauging his intent.

"This is Raven, and she's human." Dymetri confirmed. I felt very odd just standing there. "Alright, guys. Don't move. I need to show Raven around. Mr. Smithson is having someone attend to your meal." With that, he fled with me out of the hallway and into an adjacent one. This time he opened and door that let me glimpse a room filled with men in priest's clothing, but then I realized—they were priests. They all were chanting in time together in an intense prayer making me wonder curiously about the content of their blessing.

"Who are they praying for?" I asked bemusedly, unable to catch a name.

Dymetri glanced down at me, smiling smugly as he spoke to me, passing the priests and through another door as I followed.

"That vampire, Aluxin. He's going to be…eliminated tomorrow morn. They pray for justice on his soul." He responded a little too cheerful for neutralism. He seemed to be anticipating his demise, as if he was mentally counting down.

"You don't like him?" I asked, wondering if there was actually a rivalry between werewolves and vampires similar to those many movies had portrayed.

"Of course not." He snapped, cringing. "He's…disagreeable."

"Is that your personal opinion or do werewolves in general dislike vampires?"

He looked torn between answering me, clearly he was pleased with my interest, but he also had restrictions on divulging information.

"Well, outside of here…yes, werewolves are at war with vampires. However, inside this company, we have to remained unbiased." He informed, translating to '_yes, I hate vampires.'_ I thought about it, and felt fleeting sorrow for that vampire. I hadn't noticed the dark, large, open armory I had entered and Dymetri towed me by my elbow. His touch made my skin itch…not in an unpleasant way, but not pleasantly either. He pulled me up to a long wooden table shoved against a wall with a few uniformed men attending to various weapons with focused precision. Dymetri beckoned one short man towards us, and he obediently shuffled to our side. With an effortless swept, Dymetri plopped me onto the table on a deserted spot and addressed the man.

"Ah," the man saluted rigidly after a slight bow, "Master Dymetri, what can I do for you, sire?" Dymetri smiled, and pointed to me.

"This beautiful human here is Raven, and I'm afraid she'll need some armor and perhaps some weapons. Could you also bring me a first aid kit, just for precautions? You know what happens to humans…Would you be inclined to supply us with that?" The uniformed man's eyes went wide with ambition and he nodded earnestly before he dashed away. He wasn't gone for long, but it gave me time to converse with Dymetri.

"Master Dymetri?" I asked playfully, and he tore his gaze from the workshop scene to my coy face.

"Yes?" He answered, smiling again as he put his hands in his jeans pockets and leaned back against the table I sat on. "You want to know why they call me that?" he guessed, reading my mind as I nodded. "Well, many mythical creatures have hierarchy. Vampires, for example, have a monarchy. We werewolves have a more complex hierarchy, not fully monarchy but close. Our king isn't all controlling as the vampire's is. We have many counselors to preside over his reign, and if we don't like his efforts…he will surely be eliminated."

"So, where are you within your kind's hierarchy?" I questioned.

A timid voice answered, and I spied that short man who had rushed off to meet Dymetri's commands. "Master Dymetri is the most admired of the heirs to reign." I squeaked out of surprise.

"That means you're a prince?" I asked incredulously. He laughed, his head thrown back, and for the first time I noticed how animalistic his movements actually were. His gait was wild as I had noticed in the hallways, his voice roughly low, and his stance reminded me of a confident wolf.

"If only a fairytale could save me." He remarked lightly, putting his palm on my cheek affectionately, "No, I do not find girls who fit into a glass slipper. Werewolves don't have kings."

"In status, yes, Master Dymetri is a prince. His responsibilities are very dangerous and give him little time to spare." Input the short man still present. Dymetri glared down at the man, and the uniformed servant adverted his eyes. I knew what he saw. The copper eyes normally associated with the human Dymetri had turned into a glowering, yellow wolf's. Dymetri turned slowly to me, very intimidating for a first.

"This is Cal, my servant. If you require anything, he will attend to you, Raven." He introduced. "Now, Cal, what have you accomplished?" Cal lifted a box and put it next to me on the untreated wooden table.

"Here are some first aid materials, she may require. This is the last in inventory so when you are finished, come to me. In the meantime, I'll reorder it. It's not very often we accommodate a human." He turned to Dymetri, informed him on the making of my armor, and customized weapons, which apparently appeased Dymetri, for he dismissed Cal.


	2. Odd Numbered Keys

Ch. Two

VampireLoverNight92

"That it." Finished Dymtri as we stepped into the jail cell filled room again. "Now you know the ropes. I'll leave you here, okay? Here's the key to the odd numbered cells. Do as you please just don't release any captives. I'll check on you in an hour or so." he clearly stated looking me straight in the eyes as he gripped my shoulders. I nodded and he smiled at me wolfishly before striding out of the room looking for Mr. Smithson. Now that I knew more about Dymtri, I wondered how Mr. Smithson could get away with speaking so condescendingly to Dymtri…

I looked at my hand. The key I was entrusted with held tightly in it…What could I do?

"Raven?" a small voice called. I whipped around; the source was right beside me well inside the barred cell. It was Flair. "Is that you?" His eyes looked purely terrified, unlike those childish gleaming crimson ones from earlier…almost ten hours earlier. Dymtri had taken his time with the tour and procedures to my chagrin. His large eyes were trembling with red liquid dripping lightly down his cheeks…blood, I realized.

"Yes?" I answered back as kindly as I could muster, even going as far to smile weakly. I noticed his cell number over the barred door—12, an even numbered cell.

"Are they really going to…murder Aluxin—" Flair started before being interrupted shrilly by Vivian.

"Flair!" she admonished, "Don't cry! What weakness! Worry about yourself, no one else." Her last sentence seemed to be experienced advice, and it made Flair wipe his tears on his sleeve, which was then stained. I comprehended Flair's anxiety then—Aluxin's execution.

"Flair? What cell is Aluxin in?" I asked as I peered through the dim darkness. Flair blinked at me.

"Oh. He's over in the last one on the left." Flair directed, pointing to the end of the room with a small arm, careful not to meet the poisoned bars of the cell. I walked warily through the insufficient light of the surrounding votives. I found it, and examined the number topping the lethal cell door—Number 29, an odd. I sighed, and shoved the key into the cell's lock and it clicked audibly before I pulled it out. It was darker in this cell than any other, and the lack of light was distressing in the least. I gently pushed the door open, and stepped warily inside step by step hearing nothing, but listening carefully nonetheless. I shut the door behind me and leaned my back against it for safety.

"Hello? Um…Aluxin?" I whispered. They may be cells, but each one was isolated from the others. No one could hear me yell, if anything drastic comes of this. Nothing answered me, so I was skeptical of his presence. I shifted to closer to the shadow of a bed, but as I neared it almost a three feet away—I saw him. He was lying outstretched upon his cot-like bed. His form barely discernable in the thick shadow. He didn't respond or reply to me. Did he know I was here? I wondered nervously.

"Yes, I knew you were here." He whispered. I though I had imagined it for a moment, but I could still hear it in her ear. She felt more reassured now and stepped closer to the side of the cot before she crouched beside it.

"Hello, Aluxin." I greeted, watching the silhouette of his face, and grew curious as to his posture. "Do you always lie so abnormally posed?" I felt him stir slightly, and he tensed.

"No." he snapped curtly, making my hair stand on its end. I opened my mouth to ask 'then why do you lay like that now?', but he cut that part out of the conversation and skipped to talking. "I don't sleep. Will you please remove the object from my left hand?" he asked casually. I was hesitant, but I knew that the safety precautions allowed nothing harmful or dangerous to its prisoners. So, I slid my hand out in an attempt to find his left hand in the darkness.

"It's too dark. I can't see." I complained as my fingers traveled on his arm to his wrist then clenched fist. I pried it open as he loosed it somewhat. I yanked it out of his enclosed hand, and held it close to my face trying to see what it was. Then, I gasped. It was a crucifix. I had asked Dymtri about that myth, or rather, truth. He had vehemently argued that it worked, not by subduing them, but by melting the vampire's skin off in a painfully slow process. I flung the tiny silver crucifix over my shoulder, not intending any disrespect to the religion I had been brought up on. I was too caught up in the moment, I suppose. I attempted to rip open his tightened fist, but something was restricting his wrists and hands. She strained to pull on the restraints, but they were too strong.

"Don't bother." He advised tonelessly.

"Who did this to you?" I questioned him, almost consumed by my sorrow for his condition. He remained silent, and stared up at the uninteresting ceiling…light was only four hours away. I was mentally tallying the hours also, but I was let free to go home and sleep until my next shift. He, however, was going to die. I was struck with inspiration, whipped out my key, and sawed at the restraints until they were weakened. "Can you pull on this one a little?" I asked gently as I tugged on his left restraint. He merely lifted his wrist and the material snapped loudly. He turned his face to me then, staring at my face.

"Do you think you can reach my right hand? It's starting to pain me." He asked politely. I had to tread onto the mattress to get to the other hand, so I slipped into position beside him. I saw furiously at his right restraint before I could unroll his fingers from the sizzling crucifix. I wanted to cry, and tears threatened to overwhelm my eyes. Who would do such torture? Aluxin seemed so docile and polite now. With his last day to live, who would ruin it? I flung the crucifix at the cell door angrily, and pulled Aluxin's hand into mine. I pulled his hand closer to my eyes so I could spot the damage inflicted. As I stared at the burn spots almost whimpering, I remembered. I pulled a water bottle out of my tote purse that I had with me at all times though I had stranded it around the entrance of the cell unintentionally. I unscrewed the cap impatiently, and Aluxin had returned to staring dully at the ceiling. I grasped his hand once again, knowing he couldn't feel extreme pain, but Dymtri had also told me something about crucifix' burns. I recalled asking him if they were similar to sunburns and he had shook his head, 'Their much worse, probably the most painful if not only way to torture a vampire, it pains them severely.'

I gripped his hand, knowing when I poured the cold water from the bottle that had been frozen when I first packed, he was likely arouse violently. I braced myself and his hand away from him so I did not soak him as well, then I tipped the bottle and it expelled its liquid slowly over his palm wound. His head picked up and observed me with interest sparkling sickly in his overly appealing crimson eyes. I pressed my fingers against the burn marks as the water cascaded slowly over it, massaging it with my touch. I noticed him finally shift as he tried to sit up, but he had a restraint choking his throat also. I set my water bottle in my lap, and shivered. What can I say? It was cold! I sawed carefully through the thin line of material similar to a piece of fishing line. "What is this?" I asked bewildered at the material. I did not expect him to answer.

"That's supposed to slice my head off, if I sat up that is. I think it's made of poisoned silver." He replied, and I looked down at him sadly. Now was when I noticed the odd position I was in. At that moment, I was straddling his chest, and I was bending over his neck focused solely on cutting the material. I glanced down and blushed, but his blank gaze then anything else caught me more. He stared at me blankly, but curiosity was masked impassively as he observed me. Got it, I mentally triumphed. I had sliced through the material at his neck and he slowly inclined up to an elbow supporting position. He really was breath taking…away that is. I was suddenly short of breath. He was flawless. My breath came back shuddering. He watched me still, then smirked. I slowly glanced down at my body. Now that he sat up, I was straddling the front of his chest that looked rather immodest on my part. I slid off the bed and knelt down to care for his other hand, but he pulled it out of my hand. I glared up at him, as he smiled down at me.

"Come here." He beckoned, and I stepped back. He's a vampire, my mind screamed. Now, I had unleashed him upon myself… "Come here!" he repeated, summoning me with a finger gesture. I shook my head, and impulsively sifted through my tote for a weapon that Cal had given me hours after we had left the little workshop—an injection syringe with a sedative drug laced in it. I held it defensively at the tip of my fingers, and he quieted his request. Now, he was frozen, not in fear, but uncertainty.

"I won't hurt you; just give me a measure of safety." I begged, not wanting to inject him, but knowing I must for my own life. He didn't complain or protest, and didn't utter a word. I figured it must work very fast because after several minutes of silence, he looked drowsier and sighed, "Hmm." In false security, I neared him, sat on the side of the bed, poured water over his other hand, and massaged it in circles. His eyes warily watched me, and asked again. "Come here." He was quieter now. I looked at him expectantly, and he tiredly patted a spot closer to his face. I abided in defeat, and shifted closer to his perfect face. I did not notice it then, though I should have…he sat up on his elbows again. I waited patiently for him to address me, but he never did. He leaned forward and pressed his face against my cheek apparently feeling my warmth, and I flinched to his immediate amusement.

"Did I frighten you?" he whispered, his breath tinkling my jaw as he straightened to face me on eye level. Silently, he looked at me analyzingly before he whispered to me again. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, perplexed as he searched my eyes.

"I honestly don't know…" I replied, curious myself. "I don't want you to die…no one deserves death…" He listened to me, his eyes swirling enticingly as I closed my incoherent mouth. He smiled weakly, and I once again was self-conscious of how close I was to him. I sat very close to his waist and he down at me from his elbow supported position, even his face was leaned in close to me. He closed his eyes briefly as he asked, "What will you do with me? Leave me here or help me escape?" I was torn, then again, I wasn't. I wanted to help him desperately, even more than I could articulate. However, I could picture keenly Dymtri's rage. He'd definitely harm me…

In the end, I didn't have to answer—Aluxin chose for me. He leaned in cautiously as I contemplated. All I remembered of that moment was a self-satisfied smirk covering his face as he closed the distance between our faces and his lips crashed down hard and cold on mine. Nirvana couldn't even cover it…but I felt my conscious slip away from me. I was severely drowsy and I couldn't lift my eyes open. Then, finally, I surrendered to the feeling and blacked out after he pulled back.

"Opps," he murmured, "I guess the injection does work…" Aluxin pulled my limp form from the risk of crumpling to the hard floor and slid me onto the cot as he sat up fully. His hands dug into my front pocket of my jeans where I had secured the keys. He fished them out, shuffled to the door, and carefully slipped his hand through the space in between the poisoned bars with hesitant haste to unlock the door.


	3. Tonight May Be My Last

Ch. Three

VampireLoverNight92

"Ahh," I moaned before I assessed my surroundings. I felt numbness slip from my body to leave behind a painful stiffness. My eyelids fluttered open and I was staring at an empty lobby room. Unfamiliar to me though. How had I got here?

"That would be my fault." remarked a voice from a lounge chair next to a blackened window. My head snapped in his direction as I remembered the occurrence before I passed out. He sat elegantly in a plush armless chair with his arm folded.

"What would be your fault?" I asked groggily, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"You wondered how you got here." he reminded me, smirking. I opened my mouth, gapping, and stared at him with disapproval.

"I never said I would help you escape." I retorted, standing up from the bed I had been slumbering on. It was a very nice bed with white satin sheets and thin, clear, shimmering material draped carelessly over the canopy supports. I stood, but my knees gave out and I cringed as I felt the pain that was shooting through my body expecting the floor to greet me. No, I only felt cold now. I peeked and saw Aluxin holding me up.

"You would have said yes anyway. I can read your thoughts, mind you." He said calmly and casually.

"I would have?" I questioned shortly, now fuming. This clearly wasn't the company's property. For one, it was a casino with polished machines and strewn furniture. Next, the windows were blackened with paint or otherwise had thick drapes. Lastly, corpses littered the ground. I narrowed my eyes at a small child's corpse lying at an abnormal angle…bloody puddles surrounded it… not at the neck, but at the chest where claw marks were visible. The child looked odd to me. It wore a flowing black dress that one only wore to funerals with stark white skin.

"That's not a human corpse, darling." Confirmed Aluxin as he followed my gaze. I stared back at him.

"Who—"

"Dymtri." He interrupted me. He must have noticed the shock on my face. Dymtri seemed so even-tempered and kind. How could he do this? I knew he hated vampires, but…wait a minute. Was he the one who harmed Aluxin? I glanced at Aluxin sideways, knowing he could hear my thoughts and he nodded subtlety. I took in the myriad amount of corpses—all vampire.

"Where are we?" I interrogated as I adverted my eyes from the gory scene. I instead focused on his flawless face with crimson eyes and dark hair disheveled nicely. He ruined the moment: He smirked mischievously. He smile was honest irresistible, but I scowled.

"We're in an abandoned casino almost a hundred miles outside of Vegas. Your thoughts are always so…"he explained, then struggled for a word to complete the thought. He was even more attractive when he spoke. His voice completing him. "Entertaining?"

I smiled halfheartedly. "What now?" I asked.

"It's light out still…so nothing outdoors. Anything you want, darling."

"Why don't you start explaining?" I insisted after he sighed.

"Well, I was committed into that place almost…seven years ago? Or was it eight...and I've been kept captive there. I've done nothing to Dymtri personally. My being born simply irks him." He laughed.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Our races have been warring since 1517. I remember, it was around the time of the Reformation. It was very ruthless and bloodshed was commonplace, so we blamed the deaths on the Catholics to stir up trouble. My family and Dymtri's have fought for control over each other for centuries. Now, I've escaped and he doesn't have the advantage over my family any longer. You see, I'm the only male heir to the throne. If I die, so does my race. My execution was," he continued after a glance at a clock on the wall, "to take place almost an hour ago." I smiled mentally for his existence. He didn't die! "Now, however, since he struck out first, war will break out. I will make certain of it. He will be killed by me." I shuttered at his grim attitude and he saw it for he turned to fully face me. "Did I scare you?"

"Why am I here then?" I asked suspiciously. Then, another idea hit me: Dymtri. He'll know what I did most likely, and I slapped my forehead. "What will Dymtri do to me?"

Aluxin seemed indifferent, but he grabbed my wrist before I could slap myself a second time.

"Don't," he scolded, "I can't have my hostage harmed…yet." I stared up at him, wide-eyed. I grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"Dymtri doesn't know you've betrayed him. He'll assume that I kidnapped you by mind control or such. He's more than likely on our trail. One more human dies and the company shuts down which gives me the upper hand. I need to shut down that prison."

I gulped noisily and Aluxin smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Don't fret. I won't harm you for now." I jumped after he finished due to a rhythmic noise sounding off—my cell phone. Aluxin's gaze directed to my jeans instantly for the phone was in my other front pocket, and his hand was almost invisible as he slipped his hand into my pocket before I could even reach out. He gripped it and observed the outer screen caller id. He exhaled violently and held the phone out for me.

"Don't tell him where we're at, and hang up after thirty seconds. I don't want to be easy to find." He instructed in an intimidating tone. I nodded and flipped open the phone.

"_Hello?" I called._

_"Hello? Raven?" Dymtri replied._

_"Yes, its me."_

_"Thank goodness you're alive. I know where you are. I'll be there after dusk, alright? Don't get hurt until then. I'm on my way, okay? I promise." Dymtri rambled on. "I'm tracking down tickets to Vegas, then I get on the next plane. I have to go. You're unharmed, right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"_

I looked at Aluxin, hoping he'd signal or mouth the response he wanted. He smirked, then shook his head yes. I put my hand over the receiver so Dymtri couldn't hear me. "What do you want me to say?" I whispered, confused. Aluxin looked down at the phone where I could now hear Dymtri impatiently and nervously calling my name.

"Say I've kidnapped you. Yes, I've harmed you. Don't be specific though. Remember I have to fabricate evidence later, so don't mention any broken bones. Scratches maybe." He directed.

I pulled the phone back up to my ear.

_"Raven? Raven? Hello?"Dymtri was calling anxiously now._

_"I'm sorry. He came in the room." I lied, and interrupted when Dymtri tried to pry into the details of the visit. "Don't worry, I pretended I was asleep. He has left to hunt for I heard the door."_

_"He hasn't hurt you, has he?"Dymtri questioned, concerned. _

_"Yes, I'm quite weak from blood loss, but not too much. I just have scratches. Nothing life threatening yet." I heard Dymtri use profanity under his breath and he yelled for Cal loudly._

_"I'm on my way. Don't worry, I'm bringing my pack with me, and we'll kill him. Flight tickets are hard to find last minute, especially now that over two dozen werewolves are involved. Have to go, Raven. Bye." _

_"Bye." I ended and hung up._

Aluxin sat pensively next to me. He was too gorgeous. Opps, I thought, he heard that. It was evident he heard my praise because he smirked coyly and shifted closer to me.

"Now, Raven, we need to get to work on those scratches." I cowered away from him, and his eyebrow rose. "Fine. Not now?" He stood up and stalked through the room until he reached an elevator. "I'll be on the seventh floor. When you're tired, pick a room. Second floor is a restaurant fully stocked still." The elevator doors swallowed his image.

I sat on that bed which was undoubtedly out of place in the lobby. He must have moved it from a suite. For an hour, I just sat in stunned silence. What had I done? More oddly, nothing I regretted. If I had the chance, I'd have picked his escape. He was right. I picked myself up, strolled over to the vacant elevator, and pressed the arrow button. After two minutes, the doors slid open and I stepped in before pushed in the second floor button. I tapped my feet to some jazz elevator music until the doors parted to a restaurant. I navigated myself through many tables, some overturned, to the kitchen hidden behind an extravagant bar. I peered into the fridge and gobbled down some strawberries and a yogurt. I wasn't hungry amazingly. My appetite had died when I was informed of the entire wolf pack coming. Could Aluxin handle it? I sincerely doubted it….

I tapped my foot again, more nervously now as I was on my way up to the seventh floor to sleep. I didn't want him out of my sight. This could be his last night alive.

The corridor was lightless with the exception of one single ajar door with lamp light streaming through. I was drawn to it because I couldn't see anything else, just that room. I walked trance like to it, and looked in. I saw a shirtless Aluxin holding a bible no less. He was silently reading it until he heard her breath loudly.

"Come in." he called, beckoning me inside and I obeyed. "Come." He patted to the empty side of the bed as he looked at me. He appeared to gauge my emotions and reactions to him. I crawled onto the bed beside him, and I blurted out the question that had been bothering me for hours.

"Will…" I choked out, unable to ask if he could live through an attack from a full pack of werewolves. He could read my mind anyway. " Tonight is your last night, isn't it?" I looked down at my clenched hands.

"It could be. I can only pray for the best. Even in this bible, I cannot find proof that I'm destined to be forever damned. Tomorrow could be in my favor. They'll never catch me, the stupid dogs." I looked up shyly at him then. Sorrow clouded his eyes, but he smiled weakly to assure me. I felt tears smarting in my eyes. Aluxin put a hand on my cheek, and whispered.

"They won't kill me." I wanted to believe him, but those words held no guarantee for me, only strained hollowness. "Now I must rest."

"I thought you couldn't sleep?"

"You need dreams to sleep. I don't dream; I rest." he clarified. He withdrew to his side of the bed and, with a flick of his wrist, turned off the light. I didn't move. He turned away from me and pulled on a blanket knowing it wouldn't help. I still didn't move.

"May I," I asked permission softly, "sleep here with you? On your last night? If Dymtri discovers this plot, it could be mine as well." He rolled over slowly to look at me through narrowed eyes. Did he think I wasn't serious? His expression softened, and I couldn't follow his movements after that. He had sat up quickly and pulled me down into the bed in his chilly, pale arms. My head rested on his bare shoulder as he pulled me close to him and lifted the blanket to cover my form. I faced him. I could still barely see his face in the dark, and praise fluttered through my mind. He read it, no doubt. He smirked, and leaned his face inches from mine until I spoke after stopping him with my index finger to his lips.

"Aluxin, tonight may be your last…I want you to know. I don't regret anything that's happened. I would, if I could go back, still help—" I whispered sincerely, tears now streaming down my face. He ruined my speech by talking himself.

"You may sleep here, even if tonight is my last." He whispered against my skin. I shivered. He pulled my hand out from under the blanket and flipped it over. He examined it, as I had examined his burn wounds. However, he did it differently. He bent over and kissed the middle of my palm leading to my inner wrist where he lingered, surely hearing my blood pulse. He stopped and peered at me curiously. I was honestly speechless, overwhelmed as shivers shot through my arms. I watched him, but he didn't move. So, impulsively, I leaned forward, hands touching his bare chest and kissed him. He was startled. Maybe he wasn't reading my mind.


	4. Pack

"Hurry," Dymtri ushered his party of twenty or so tall, buff, and tanned men. Some older than others, but none reaching thirties. They sprinted through the long airport lobby at a rushed gait attracting all the female attention. Girls sighed with contentment as they past and a few pack members wink in their direction. Dymtri shot them all dirty looks so they would restrain themselves. Most of them grinned back ruefully and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Come on, Dymtri, We're just having some fun. Can't we hunt later?" a tall guy in front pleaded mockingly and Dymtri frowned dangerously at him, silencing him.

"We have to find Raven." Dymtri told them all firmly.

"It seems to me that you're too attached to this human. What is she to you?" demanded a pack member when they were out of earshot of passing humans carrying immense loads of luggage. Dymtri halted abruptly and turned on the outspoken member.

"Ms. Raven is the last hope we have to keeping our company! She dies, we die. Our fatality rate has increased so much that the government threatens to shut us down! We cannot obtain a majority of the supplies we need when we are shut down for good! Now, all of you, shut up!" scolded Dymtri, snapping at all them. He tugged his rolling suitcase along with him as the pack's fuming members tagged along with carry-ons of their own. Just then, their flight number was called over the intercom, and they sprinted off towards the terminal leaving a wake of swooning women ogling their backs.


	5. Fabricate Your Murder

"Raven…" I heard a familiar voice calling to me, "Raven." Now, I felt the icy cold hands gently shaking me awake. I turned away from the pale hands gripping my shoulders, and moaned a protest. I felt the cold hands loosen, and when I thought he had given up, he put a chilling hand behind my neck. I jumped impulsively, and almost collided with his jaw.

"Settle down, Raven." he soothed, "It's just me." I blinked my eyes as I recalled the last few days' events. Was it only about two days ago that I was a normal human? It all seemed surreal. "It's time to wake up. We need to move…." When I didn't stretched or get up, he forcefully added, "now." I threw him an annoyed look, but he seemed indifferent to my reluctance to stir. He grasped my arm, slid me out of the bed, and slung me roughly over his shoulder as he strode out of the suite.

"Now, Aluxin," I began admonishingly, "I could have walked myself. Set me down…" Then, I added mockingly, "now." He ignored it and continued. With all the bobbing from his gait, I could not tell where he was leading me. "Where are we going?"

"My home." He answered curtly, "My father called. He advises me to come home and let the soldiers do the bidding of exterminating the pack."

"Sure," I said hurriedly, "But where does that leave me?" He didn't answer right way, and I continued, "Can't I go home, then?"

"No." he replied shortly, and I writhed on his shoulders in objection.

"Why not?" I demanded, slightly disappointed.

"Because." His brusqueness was beginning to anger me. He observed me over his shoulder, apparently reading the annoyed stream of thoughts about him, and pushed open the entrance door to the casino, frustrated with me. The night had settled in, and the sky was a midnight blue and black with only a glimmer of the moon. He set me down on a decrepit, dingy bench close to the sliding entrance door, and I glared up at his passive face with disgust. Great, now he can read my thoughts, and I cannot decipher even his expression. He looked down at me sternly, and said, "Rip your dress."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. What could he do with a piece of my dress?

"NOW." he insisted. Wary of his forcefulness, I looked down at my dress. Could any part be shredded? He sighed impatiently, and I jumped when his cold hands touched my exposed thigh to rip a few inches away from the dress hem. I frowned. This dress looked good on me…

"I agree." he quipped, having apparently retained some humor. I scowled, and he fled inside the casino for a second using his vampire power of speed. He was so swift that I could have mistaken him for a breeze. He returned to my side a moment later turning a pocketknife over in his hand, than looking up at me apprehensively. Not a good sign, I mentally shrieked. I pulled my legs up onto the bench and attempted to jump over the backside of the wooden bench away from him. I successfully jumped over, but he made it the other side first. I was trapped between the bench and Aluxin wielding a knife. I drew back against the bench warily.

"Aluxin," I said, trembling, "what are you going to do with that?" He glared at me, still expressionless. "Aluxin?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." he replied vaguely. He bridged the small gap between us with a step, and it made the bench flush painfully with my back in my effort to further the distance.

"Aluxin." I called his name worriedly as he pulled my arm towards him.

"Calm down." he soothed. He put the knife on the surface of my skin and slid it lightly along my arm causing glimpses of blood droplets to smart from my skin. I clenched my teeth to keep from whimpering. He run it up and down both my arms several times, but then pulled out the scrap he had torn off my dress and dabbed at the blood lightly. When he was appeased, he chucked the cloth towards the automatic sliding front doors of the casino. I watched it fly and the doors opened. It landed on a faded mat just inside the threshold.

"Well, that's that," sighed Aluxin. "Now they'll think I killed you." I grimaced as I observed the blood drops run down my arm and onto my dress.

"Was all this really necessary?" I demanded, gesturing to my stinging arm. He glared down at my arm, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Aluxin, you shouldn't have cut me. You're not going to…" I instinctively put a hand over my neck. He returned to his normal eyes, and pulled my arm to his face.

"Don't worry, Raven. I have solid self control." he bragged as he held my bloodied arm up to his face. "See?" His eyes swiftly reverted back and forth between his normal crimson and a charcoal black though he retained his smile through it all. He apparently thought my alarm was hilarious. I jerked my arm away from him, and he didn't let go. He had an iron grip. He pulled my other hand from my neck slowly as I observed his facial expression suspiciously.

"Aluxin, I should probably go get this cleaned up." I tried to make an excuse to escape the close proximity of him. I turned to go, but he didn't move which made it impossible for me to leave. I glared up at him, but he seemed to be concentrating on listening. He removed the distant look from his face and glanced down at me. He smirked and pulled my arm to his mouth. He licked my arm as he caught the blood in his mouth, and I struggled to pry my arm out of his hold.

"Aluxin!" I shouted. "You said you had solid control!" He paused when I yelled at him.

"I do." he replied.

"Then what are you doing?" I challenged.

"Cleaning up the blood. You'll heal faster this way." I looked skeptical, but didn't struggle when he continued onto my other arm. It was an odd sensation to say the least.

He straightened up as he finished and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve as I cast him a teasing look.

"So," I joked, "How do I taste?"

He glanced at me, and smirked until his fangs poked out of his lips. I couldn't help but smile back at him. His face dropped to seriousness, and he ushered me to a black sleek car hidden by the side of the casino in the shadows.

"We have to go," he commanded, as I stood motionless. Where are we going? "NOW." I sighed and sauntered over to the car door he held out for me. Great, I'm being abducted again.

"Hey," he scolded mockingly as he gracefully sat in the driver's seat, "I prefer this to be called…forceful escorting. The police do that all the time. Abducting sounds so criminal." I frowned. I should left him in prison, I thought.

"I heard that." he reminded me. I looked away from him and out the darkly tinted windows. My cell phone rang in my pocket, and once again, Aluxin cold hand reached my phone before I even noticed. He held the phone to his face in order to check the caller id. He threw the phone to me, and quickly turned the key in the ignition and sped away from the casino and onto some deserted main road. I flipped my cell phone open, and a text message popped up.

_Raven, Are you alright? We're here. Where are you? Your scent is everywhere. Are you bleeding? We found a piece of your clothing soaked in blood. Are you alive even?_

_-Dymtri _

I looked at Aluxin in horror. They're at the casino.

"Aluxin?" I whispered as I stared out the windshield in shock, "We're at the casino."

"I know." he replied, and he sped up the car even faster.

We drove in silence for over four hours, and I could bear take it anymore. I leaned against the door in boredom, and I vaguely wished we'd be stopped by the police just for entertainment. What would I say to them? 'Hi, I'm a hostage?'

"Don't rehearse that." advised Aluxin jokingly. I twitched as my arm stung sharply, and I glanced down just in time to see my last cut heal completely.

"Pity." grieved Aluxin sarcastically. "Now I can't even smell your blood."

I frowned in disagreement. I smell of blood was plaguing me. My dress was sickly sticky with blood that had seeped onto my dress.

"My blood is disgusting." I announced as I rubbed spots of dried blood from my arm. I amused Aluxin again, and he was smirking as usual.

"I could contradict." he commented. "I love the taste. Any chance I will get another bite?" I surveyed him sourly, shook my head, and stuck out my tongue childishly.

"We'll see. Things will be different in my house." he declared, and the speedometer reached over one hundred.


	6. Airport Interruption

It wasn't long before I sat in silence, bored. I put my high-heeled feet up on the dashboard so I could stretch as best as I could in the car and Aluxin shot me an annoyed look. I put my feet back on the floor and leaned my head back onto the black leather headrest.

"How much longer?" I whined. We were already almost four hours into the journey. The silence was killing me. Aluxin looked down at the speedometer then at the clock below the radio.

"About a hour." he replied. I sighed, then crossed my arms.

"Where exactly do you live?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh."he said. "You wanted to know how long until we reached the house?" I nodded. Isn't that what I asked? "We have approximately…twenty more hours if I include the plane ride." I stared at him incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Aluxin." I yelled. "Where do you live?"

He looked at me for a very long moment, then returned his gaze to the dark highway skittering beneath the car. I didn't think he was going to answer me, but he whispered it, "Romania."

I gave him a very stern expression, and told him slowly and firmly in a voice I tried to make calm. "I. Can. Not. Go. To. Romania." I stared at him angrily, and mentally dared him to challenge me.

"Yes, you can." he laughed.

"I'm not going." I paused, and when he didn't reply, I made my demands. "Stop the car! Let me out!" He gave me a condescending glare, and shook his head. "Let Me Out!" I clutched the door handle. "Aluxin, let me out now." He shook his head again, and I watched his jet-black hair whip around his face. I pulled the metal door handle causing the passenger door to fling open and whip back closed as Aluxin sped up purposefully. He clutched my left arm tight, and I winced in from the pressure of his grip. I struggled to break his hold, but I failed. He pulled me closer to the driver's seat roughly, and glanced at me before concentrating on driving again.

"Why do I have to go?" I queried, pouting. What would happen to all my friends? My boss, Dymtri? They would all think I'm missing. No, they'd think I'd been murdered by a vampire. How could I go back and live in the city now? Everyone would think I'd been dead! "How do you plan on fixing this?"

"Fix what?" he asked curiously.

"My life." He ignored me. My arm was beginning to feel numb, and I flexed my fingers to detain some awareness. I was growing tired because of the nonstop darkness in which I wasn't used to, but I kept blinking to stay awake. I was not going to Romania. If I fell asleep, I had no doubt that Aluxin would just board the plane with me in tow. In the car, I could barely see him now though the sky was starting to gradually brighten into a dull dark blue. The car was now stopping every ten minutes at an intersection or traffic jam which was odd considering it was only four forty-five. I grimaced as my arm gave one last painful twitch before falling completely numb and limp under Aluxin's grip.

"Can you let go?" I pleaded softly. He jumped at the sound of my voice, which worried me immensely. "What's the matter?" Urgency filled my voice.

"Nothing." Again, his short, impatient answers. Something was wrong. I squirmed in my seat while I looked around the car and peered out the tinted windows edgily. He pulled on my arm again and I whimpered involuntarily because of the pain. Aluxin stared at me.

"I'm sorry." He released my arm, but looped his fingers in mine, still binding me to the interior of the car with force. Thoughts of escaping flitted through my mind, but he cut them off with, "Don't even think about it." He pulled the car into an international airport around five, and glared at me as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He dug in his pocket and revealed two tickets to Romanian before he handed me one. I opened my mouth to protest.

"We are going to Romania." he said with intimidating finality. He observed me as I bit my lip deciding whether I should go with him. I decided on-not going.

"I don't want to go."

His eyes flashed dangerously, apparently, he was agitated. "Raven, you're going to Romania with me. I will come around to get your door. Dymtri was following us, but we have only ten minutes to spare before he catches up."

"Why do I have to go?" I yelled exasperatedly. Aluxin gave me a glare of deadly seriousness, and I sealed my mouth shut. If he wanted me to go, I was going. Willingly or not.

"It's either you go, or I kill you." he opted. "My father thought I should have eliminated you, but I argued so he's humoring me with allowing you to come." He violently flung his door open and swiftly came around to my side. Now, I was even more hesitant to go. His father wanted me dead. That is welcoming, I thought sarcastically. Aluxin yanked open my door and plucked me out of the car. I was dragged all the way to the terminal until I heard Aluxin swear. I followed his gaze and spotted the problem. Dymtri. I was surprised to see just him and not a pack of werewolves flanking him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Raven." hissed Aluxin before we reached Dymtri who was blocking our way into the terminal. Was he threatening me or playing captor for Dymtri? Our airplane's number was called over the intercom announcing its approaching departure. I was tugged along like a rag doll. Dymtri looked especially furious and marched up to Aluxin causing his loud stomping to distract nearby people.

"Aluxin!" Dymtri growled as he stood in front of him. Aluxin looked reserved and emotionless while Dymtri seemed ready to pounce on him in rage. "Give her back!"

Aluxin had me by the wrist but now he wrapped his cold fingers on the back of my neck. A chill seeped through me. Aluxin smiled coldly at Dymtri and his eyebrows rose.

"I'm afraid not." he said threatening. "Move and I'll take her right here." Aluxin pulled me in front of him and leaned his face on my shoulder while keeping his eye contact on Dymtri. Dymtri stiffened, but remained hostile. "If I kill her, your agency will no longer be running, correct?" Aluxin toyed with my hair as he spoke.

"You wouldn't dare fed on her with witnesses present." challenged Dymtri. Aluxin narrowed his gorgeous crimson eyes at Dymtri in contempt and surveyed the airport crowd. Very little people congregated in the airport. Barely a hundred people were present, and none were watching now. When Aluxin pointed that out, Dymtri stiffened more.

"Give her back. What would you do with a mortal girl tagging along? She's not important to you." Dymtri tried to reason with Aluxin.

"Oh, I could think of a few things." replied Aluxin, smiling smugly with his incisors poking out. Dymtri stepped forward, and Aluxin sharply leaned my head back. I decided to improvise and play along.

"Dymtri." I begged in a small, terrified voice, and faked a few tears. "Please. Don't move. I don't want to die." Dymtri glanced between me, Aluxin, and the airport crowd while deciding his next move. While he was silent, I wondered where the pack was. Hadn't he brought them? The way Aluxin glanced down at me in tune with that thought made me aware that he was pondering the same thing.

"Where's your pack, Dymtri."questioned Aluxin, not truly expecting the truth from the werewolf, but intending to persuade him into admitting it. Dymtri bared his teeth in a feral smile.

"None of your business." he snapped as his body started to tremble and twitch in anticipation of transforming. His inner wolf trying to break the human cage. I watched Aluxin's face, wide-eyed. Then, our plane's departure announced over the intercom again. We only had five minutes left to board. "Surrender the girl."

"No." Aluxin's voice replied slightly irritated. "Move. We've got a plane to catch." Aluxin hauled me back into standing position. I felt stiff from being leaned back with my neck bared. Dymtri scowled.

"Give me the girl. You don't need her." growled Dymtri. Aluxin pulled me along by the wrist again. Aluxin brushed past Dymtri who looked desperate and helpless as I was dragged by him and into the closing terminal. He couldn't do anything that would put me in danger. His agency would be inoperative if I died. I was going to Romania.

"Surrender the girl, Aluxin."shouted Dymtri one last time. "You have no use for her." Aluxin glanced over his shoulder at Dymtri and smiled scathingly before leading me onto the plane. As he shoved me into a seat seconds before the seat belt signal lit up, I was staring out the window blankly.

"See," I told him, "You are ruining my life." He smiled at me charmingly.


	7. Transylvania, Romania

I fell asleep for several hours. I wasn't surprised for it was daylight when we boarded the plane, and after the few seconds I glimpsed of the dawn out the window, Aluxin pulled the shade closed. I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I woke up after my nap. I yawned groggily and rubbed my eyes. I blinked as I observed the seat I sat in which was unusually cozy for an airplane seat. Except, when I looked, it wasn't a regular ugly chair. I noticed Aluxin lounging in a similar black leather chair drinking a dark liquid out of a crystal glass. I wasn't going to ask about its contents.

"Aluxin," I asked as I sat up and stood on my feet, "What kind of plane is this?"

He watched shuffled in and out of the doors nearby. One door led to a large bathroom. Another led to a master bedroom with no windows, but I could guess it was Aluxin's due to the silk black sheets. Another door revealed another room.

"This is your room,"Aluxin said from behind me. I jumped and turned around. "until we reach Romania. Then, I'll make arrangements for you at the castle." The room was very luxurious. A blood red chandelier hung over a suspended queen bed that was held up from gold cords bolted to the ceiling. The walls were edged in a dark wood, and the wallpaper was crème and gold. I gasped.

"Wait," I said turning on Aluxin as he walked away, "Castle?" He smiled and let out a little laugh.

"My house is a castle." he informed. I sighed.

"Like Dracula? First, the crucifix myth is true. Now, we're on our way to a Romanian castle." I paused.

"I can't help it if my sire is the king." Aluxin retorted. I gave him a wry smile, and contradicted him.

"Yes, you could. He bit you, didn't he? You said sire, not father. He's not your real father, is he?" He returned my smile and nodded.

"You're catching on quick. Yes, but my sire has lost the power to transfer blood since he is so ancient now. His blood is too thin to sustain any corpse if he traded blood. Thus, that makes me the male heir to the throne." I sat back on my bed, and it swung slightly from my impact. Aluxin leaned in the doorway, smiling.

"What's your family like?" Curiosity gnawed at me.

"I have a sire—" he began, but I interrupted.

"What's his name?"

"You don't need to know his name. You called him 'master', and I call him 'sire.'" I nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I have very many sisters. Some have died recently due to the war, while others are POWs." He paused. "Like Vivian."

I stared. Vivian and Aluxin look nothing alike, I thought.

"We aren't biological siblings, Raven. Remember?" he answered my thoughts.

"What about Flair? Is he related to you also?" He shook his head.

"He's just some little kid. Vivian is fond of him. When she is released, she may wish to keep him as her child. He'd be next in line for the throne after me then."

"What about your mother?"

"She is intolerable to around. She's very pretty, but her personality is awful. I wonder what my sire ever saw in that wretch."

"So, your kind can marry? But not have children?"

Aluxin smiled slightly, seductively. "Is there a reason you want to know?"

"Just curiousity."I pressed, meeting his gaze and making a point to remain impassive. He smiled even more.

"Yes, we marry. However, our kind marries for eternity. No divorces either. The children don't come from the mates, but from their victims. They see a child they would want, they turn it."

"How can vampires stay from eternity in a marriage with no divorces when humans can barely make through several years with the same person?"

"Usually, one of the mates kills the other and remarries. It helps to keep our population under control." he explained and I frowned. That seemed cruel. "There are mates that do survive the eternity, at least, they have so far. My parents have stayed loyal for over three thousand years. They claim they're soul mates. There are been other cases of soul mates too, but its more legend than factual."

"Wow." was all I could muster. "What makes your mother so horrific then?"

"Her persistence," he replied, "would have to be her most revolting quality."

"Her persistence about what?"

"That I find a soul mate. The old woman is insane. She brings in different young ladies almost every week in hopes of me marrying, but luckily she had to quit while I was imprisoned. It almost makes me want to surrender myself to Dymtri and return to prison when I think of her. It's been almost ninety years since she first started her search to find me a suitable wife…that she thinks is suitable, of course. My free will and opinion are ousted."

"Why the rush to find a wife? You have an eternity to search. It seems rather ridiculous to expect to find the perfect wife in this particular generation when you have countless ones to come." He considered my question, then hung his head.

"I don't have an eternity to search. I have until my sire dies." he answered. "He'll die soon. With the next month or so. I can't imagine what my mother is doing now."

I was silenced, and I couldn't think of what to say next. The silence was becoming awkward.

"How long will I be staying in Romania?" I asked, optimistic.

"Probably until the war is over." I gapped at his reply, and snapped, "And how long will that take?" He shrugged and slumped against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I rushed over to his side, and he put his head in his hands.

"Nothing." he responded. "It's just a hunger pain." I stepped back when he said that, and he looked up at me surprised.

"Does that frighten you?" I shook my head, hoping to be brave. I wasn't scared, just wary. He stood up shakily, and walked to the door.

"I'm going to rest. Stay in your room."

"Why?"

"The pilots are vampires, Raven. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But—"

"I'll lock the door." he threatened. I nodded reluctantly and he shuffled out.

"Are you going to be alright?" I called as he left. He paused, looked back over his shoulder at me, and smiled.

"Is that an offer?" I bit my lower lip. I couldn't decide if I should or shouldn't let him fed off me.

I shook my head as he attempted to step inside my room, but he couldn't. It was so odd to witness.

"Can you verbally invite me in?" he requested apologetically. I blinked in surprise.

"But," I pointed out, "you came in the room before without my permission."

"I only need your permission once, but when I entered earlier, this was still part of my property. Understand? I gave the room to you. Therefore, you have to invite me in. When I came in earlier, I hadn't given you the room yet." Curiously, I positioned myself in the threshold and pulled on the front of Aluxin's shirt to experiment with the myth. I pulled him through, almost. Every time he came close to the door, an invisible barrier blocked his way. I laughed. It was too funny. Now I had the advantage. He looked at me

apprehensively and I stopped laughing. I realized that it probably wasn't good for my health to tease the vampire, considering he was only being keeping me alive.

"Alright. What do I say exactly?"

"You say, 'I invite you in, Aluxin.'" It was that easy?

"Okay, I invite you in, Aluxin." He stepped through the threshold, and immeadately wrapped his cold arms around my neck to support it. I squealed unintentionally. I shook my head back and forth to tell him no. He withdrew ruefully.

"You're right." he remarked, then smiled mischievously. "I can wait until tonight." I gulped loudly, and whispered, "Tonight?" He nodded smugly.

"Tonight we arrive home." he informed.

"Yes, sure, but what about my blood?" I paused, then looked at him with terror reflected in my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I would, and I will." He relished my fear before he finished. "Not to kill you. As a precaution, someone will take your blood and you as their charge to make certain you don't cause trouble and expose our secret." I felt assured slightly, at least.

"You sadist." I murmured under my breath though positive he heard me because he beamed at me unashamed. The rest of our flight was spent with me stretched out on the bed, and Aluxin in a nearby armchair. He tried to insist that he lay down too, but I refused. I didn't want to be bitten in my sleep, and he abided by my rule in the armchair after I threatened him with being uninvited in my room. I sprawled out on my bed of delicate silk, and Aluxin read some large book I didn't care for. So, in revenge, he read aloud. His voice was rather soothing despite the fact he was intentionally trying to rile me into anger. In the end, I settled down with a plate of pancakes the cook brought. I didn't know planes could have cooks, but Aluxin's does. Aluxin continued on and on. As I paid attention, the words started to make sense. _'Transylvania is one of the largest parts of Romania…'_

"Aluxin," I asked worriedly, "_Where_ in Romania do you live?" He cast me a playful dark look and laughed.

"I thought you'd never notice." His eyes dwelled on my face. "Transylvania." I choked on my pancake.


	8. Rough Flight and Painful Bite

Ch. 8

VampLoverNight92

Finally, dusk settled in and Aluxin hoisted open the shades.

"That is gorgeous." I breathed as I peeked out the window. The landscape was enchanting. Giant mountains broke the horizon that was swirled with dark blues and a setting sun. Aluxin approached and stood behind me. I could feel the chill of his temperature down my spine like an ice cube.

"Those would be the Carpathian Mountains." he informed with awe coloring his voice as well. I shivered from his proximity, and marveled at how he could bear being so glacially cold. He smiled knowingly and wrapped his cold arms around my shoulders tight. I rolled my shoulders to fight off his arms. He didn't allow me to move, let alone release me. I sighed in defeat. He stood still for minutes, and I felt stiff from not moving or speaking. He just leaned his head against mine and held my shoulders to his own. A speaker when on out of nowhere and interrupted the moment.

"Master Aluxin, we're landing in five." reported the pilot, then the noise clicked off. He matched my sigh, but whispered about me being warm before relinquishing me and darting out of the room and to the cockpit. I sat on the end of my bed and held on to the supporting cords to steady myself as the plane descended almost violently sloping. The steep decline jostled items around, and the bed swayed like a swing. The drop was getting more sharp suddenly, and I found myself slipping off the edge of the bed aided by the sheer sheets that seemed to propel me onto the floor. I slid, back to the floor and not daring to open my eyes, on the inclined floor through my door, into the living room I had sat in earlier, and thudded against the cockpit door.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my body rotated and I hit my head against the metal door. I kicked strongly against the metal door and grabbed the leg of a chair with the floor almost vertical due to the abrupt, steep drop of the plane. Within seconds, Aluxin clamored out of the cockpit door making me grateful I wasn't blocking it, otherwise I would have been knocked out with the violence he tossed open the door with. Aluxin spread himself out on the metal wall formed around the cockpit entrance, which was an interior wall of the living room. With the pressure holding him straight and upright against the wall, he beckoned me. I shook my head stubbornly. With a glance out the window, I still saw clouds below us meaning this was one long decline. Objects like clocks, glasses, and mirrors shattered as they vibrated against their holdings and fell to the ground. Books littered the ground and bounced around in tune with the violent turbulence. Aluxin beckoned me again. Glass spotted the ground between us, and I was wary of its danger.

"Raven," Aluxin called impatiently over the noise of the trembling furniture. I closed my eyes and let go of the chair leg I had clutched for dear life, and I was sent flying towards the cockpit door. I waited for the sickening thud of my body hard against the metal, but it never came. Instead, I had the breath knocked out of me when Aluxin threw out an arm and recoiled me to his chest. Until we landed, I was trapped with my back against the hard metal wall housing the cockpit and Aluxin pressed to the front of me in order to shield me from any stray airborne glass shards. With one final lurch, the plane landed levelly. The heavy air pressure and decline lifted and released us, but both of us stood solidly where we were, still shaken and panting. I clutched the front of his shirt for balance and comfort as I began to feel dizzy.

"Are you alright?"Aluxin breathed. I nodded, and he stepped back. I followed him out of the plane with tittering steps and a lazy gait, and I was unable to keep up with his stride as he jumped down the steps leading away from the plane. I moved down onto the top steps from the airplane's threshold and Aluxin observed me at the bottom as I faltered. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs unscathed which was an achievement celebrated mentally since I had no voice because of my dry throat. He led me to an entry way lain in the set of the mountains we have just descended upon. We seemed to have landed on the plateau of one with a wide clearing deserted of forest luckily. He opened the mysterious door for me chivalrously, but I couldn't hide my fearful doubts when the tunnel was unlit in front of me. I grimaced at him. He put an arm around my waist and led me into the dark tunnel. Of course, I jumped at every sound except Aluxin's silent laughter about my fear. I could feel him trying vainly to stifle the laugh though I was still offended.

Without warning, another door flew open at the end of the tunnel after ten minutes of nonstop marching, and Aluxin pulled me through as I cursed from tripping over an uneven part of the ground. The light from the revealed door blinded me with its intensity, but Aluxin was unaffected and urged me on. An arm of his still clung to my waist, which felt uncomforting when I finally gained clear sight. I was in a rectangular room decorated extremely lavishly and I gapped at the pair of identical thrones set at one end. I gawked even more at the inhabitants of the room. Surrounding the perimeter of the room were a crowd of vampires silently concentrating on us. The beings in the throne captivated me more than the neighboring crowd. In the left throne, an elderly man gripped the arms of the gold gilded chair for support but frowned deeply despite his seemingly weak condition. Next to him in an exact replica of the gold throne, an unpleasantly faced woman scowled with her taunt lips pressed together and hands tapping impatiently. She had long chocolate hair with the characteristic garnet eyes of her kind. The king was better at withholding his mortification, but the queen exhibited blunt disgust as she spied Aluxin's freezing arm tight around my waist. I wanted nothing more than to pry his arm off, with the glare his mother gave me but I wouldn't be able to match his strength as he defiantly squeezed me tighter to spite his mother innocently. When I was able to look away from the queen's petrifying glare, I stood in front of them and was pulled into a slight bow before Aluxin formally introduced me and his sire and mother. They politely regarded me, but unmistakably, they disapproved of me. The crowd around us had no expression, just interest and curiosity. My heart pumped faster with nervousness, and the queen leered with satisfaction.

"Well," the king yelled loudly enough that his voice boomed throughout the room, "If the human girl, Raven," He added my name rather reluctantly, "wishes to stay here. She must be drained for our own protection." He paused and glared malignly down at me. "Surely, you won't object to a simple precaution?" He must have read the river of uncertainty flooding my mind as he said that. I grimaced before I answered, and Aluxin glanced down at me in confusion and worry. The queen looked quite pleased and was apparently assuming I'd refuse to be bit. I ignored her obvious narcissism, and addressed the king as if I hadn't noticed her before.

"By whom?" I asked and Aluxin nudged me, so I added, "master." The king considered me for a moment by scratching his chin. Before he could reply, Aluxin let go of me and stepped forward a pace.

"I would do it." he volunteered. The king narrowed his eyes, then nodded, appeased with that. I waited for him to talk and hadn't grasped that the event of draining me was to take place now. The king made a 'hurry up' gesture to Aluxin with a sweep of his hands, and the queen bit her lip in disappointment. Aluxin turned to me and I averted my eyes to everyone but him.

"Does this...um,"I stuttered, "have to happen now? With all these people present?" In answer, he clutched my back and behind my neck in position. My eyes grew wide, but I admonished myself and strained to keep nonchalant. Aluxin didn't look repentant. He had warned me fairly, and now he got his reward out of this whole situation. Instead of an apologetic, soft gaze, I saw a dark lusty one that made my heartbeat crescendo audibly in my chest. Damn, I wish my heartbeat would stop, I thought. It beat furiously against my ribs making me seem as if I was suffering from minor tremors. Aluxin raised an eyebrow at me mockingly questioning, and bent over my exposed neck as he swept my hair over my shoulder swiftly and greedily put his lips on my neck. He kissed my neck once, and when I sighed in relief, bit gently. I stiffened in his arms in shock, but couldn't move. I was immobile for some odd reason. I had a feeling that reason had fangs in my vein now. It wasn't so bad. Just a pinprick of pain and a foreign delight seeped through the rest of me. Within seconds of his fangs' puncture, I felt his tongue urging the blood out of my vein on neck and giggled because it tickled severely when his tongue lapped on my skin like a dog's. Minutes later, I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. My vision lost focus, and I lost feeling as he withdrew abruptly. I panted and coughed.

"Aluxin." I heard the king's voice boom again.

"Yes, sire?" he replied, glancing from his sire to me almost limp in his arms.

"You took too much. She'll die if you take anymore. Go lie her down before her condition worsens. " God, I prayed, anything but a coma. Even in my confused state, I still had a sense of humor. Aluxin licked his lips and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before hoisting me over a shoulder.

When my vision and consciousness returned, I was lain on a chaise lounge. It was comfortable and soft to the touch of my fingers gliding down the upholstery. I yawned as if I had merely slept and stretched. The room I sat in was a library. A huge one. Bookshelves made the giant room claustrophobic, and the shelves extended from the floor to the ceiling in mahogany wood. Candles cluttered in wax drops spotted the library with light on the shelves. I heard a stir by the end of one aisle and slowly stood up. I tiptoed toward the noise warily and uncertain. I peered over the edge of a bookshelf and sighed with relief when I saw only Aluxin.

"You're awake?" he asked, surprised. He seemed impressed with my quick recovery. "Are you certain you shouldn't be resting?" he demanded with a point at the chaise lounge. I smiled.

"I'm fine. What is this place?" I observed every ounce of the room.

"My library." My jaw dropped. His library. I opened my mouth to speak, but he had apparently taken my blood to good use and read it from me. "Just mine. More privacy in here than anywhere else, so I figured you could rest without disturbance."

"Stop doing that." I snapped. He gave me an authoritative glare and retorted, "You're the one that agreed to. You could have said no." I glared back. I'm not stupid. I had no choice in the matter really. The permission preamble was just a formality. If I hadn't have agreed, I would have been disposed of.

"You would not have." he contradicted my thought defensively. "Just because we suck blood, doesn't mean we are out to shed it."

"Weren't you the one who claimed you'd take Dymtri's life? That is blood shed."

He looked taken aback and didn't know what to say. He seemed offended by me, and that made me nervous. I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

"I'm not angry with you." he confirmed slightly quieter than before. "It's just you don't understand." I thought about what he said. I didn't understand. Maybe I wasn't supposed to.


	9. Fix Him

Ch. 9

VampLoverNight92

The next few weeks were less eventful than before, and I was growing tired of safety and castle walls. I barely saw Aluxin anymore, now that he resumed his duties. I lurched back behind a corner I just passed when I caught sight of the Queen, Theodora. I attempted to sneak away in the opposite direction, but I was too late.

"Don't move, dear." she called, icy yet feigning sweetness. My breath caught in my throat with a phobia of this particular person. I halted nonetheless and waited patiently for her to stalk down the hall towards me. "You, dear, need to come speak with me." She whipped open a door in the hallway and ushered me in. It seemed interesting enough. The room contained a leather sofa with coffee table, armchairs, lamps, picture frames, and a ceiling fan rushing on the ceiling. All of it elaborately decorated and costly looking. I sat reluctantly on the sofa across from her seated pose in a chair. She leaned back and crossed her legs, matching her intertwined fingers in her lap and tight face. She embodied anger by the look of her, but she tried to disguise it.

"So," she started, "Raven, right?" I nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would keep my son company. He appears to be malnourished, and he's refusing any…" She paused and searched for a word to replace 'food' to be less offensive. "Sustenance. His condition is beginning to irk me. Would you deal with it?" I was startled by her ask for assistance, but I obliged.

"Why would you give the task to me?" I questioned, slightly suspicious of her motives. She narrowed her eyes until all I could see were two garnet specks, and snapped, "Because it's your fault to begin with. Fix it." With that, she swept out of the room with a flourish. I wondered what she was talking about. I made my way to the parlor where Aluxin worked, slept, ate, and lived in order to fulfill all of his orders and duties. A desk was in one corner engrossed in large stacks of papers, and a cot was hording the only available space. Other objects clogged the room too, like clothes, folders, and crumpled paper. I knocked before entering, no waiting for permission. I wasn't a vampire. Why should I ask permission? I spotted Aluxin behind the desk. The Queen was right, he did look bad. The usual bags under his eyes were etched into his skin which was stark white to match the papers he observed quietly. I dodged items on the floor and crossed the room to stand in front of his desk. He glanced up at me quickly, then did a double take as he recognized who I was. He opened his mouth, but I yelled over his whisper.

"Aluxin!"I shouted, "Look at you! You're skinnier and paler. What did you do?" I scowled. I felt like slapping him for scaring me with his condition so far gone out of proportion. "Why didn't you're mother tell me sooner that you're sick?"

"Raven," he smiled weakly. I reached a hand over to his cheek.

"You're even colder than before!" I scolded. "What's wrong?" Just then, another vampire entered the room with a fierce expression.

"Master Aluxin," he addressed and then pointed to me, "Is she bothering you?" His guards, I thought. I suppressed the urge to give him the finger so he would get lost. Aluxin shoed him out, but another vampire replaced the one that exited. He seemed less formal with Aluxin though.

"Aluxin,"he shook his head, "Is this the girl?" Aluxin didn't respond, but stared at him. The visitor sat on the edge of the tiny cot and kicked his feet up onto a stack of papers as Aluxin eyed him with annoyance. The vampire sitting there had short, dark hair and wasn't as skinny as Aluxin, but had a lithe appearance. I turned my attention back to Aluxin.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, rubbing his cold cheek with the back of my hand. He flinched away. The visitor chuckled in amusement, and I looked curiously in his direction.

"He won't talk." he informed. I wanted to argue for he had already said my name, but I decided not to. "He hasn't for weeks." I figured I was more likely going to get answers from the stranger than Aluxin now. "Why do you think Theodora came to you? Because she trusts you?" He snorted in hilarity. "She came to you because you're her last resort." He looked at Aluxin sadly for a second. "He won't eat, drink, talk, or, to the queen's greatest irritation, marry. He's driving her mad with his depression. She's hoping you can pull him out of it." He looked interested now. "Can you?"

"I don't see how she can expect me to do it when she couldn't." I remarked, and Aluxin stood up and left the room silently while we both watched. "What's wrong with him? He's so pale and skinny."

"He hasn't fed since the night you arrived." he responded gravely. My mouth lopped open. Could he last weeks without 'food'?

"That long?" I exclaimed, surprised. "Why not? Is he sick? Why can't he drink?"

The vampire looked at me skeptically. "What?" I demanded when he gave me a look.

"It's your fault." he commented bluntly, as he looked at me with accusingly stern eyes. I stared. "What?" I shook my head in confusion. "How is this my fault? I didn't do anything!" He straightened up.

"You are the cause of his depression. He feels guilty for taking your blood and refuses to drink anyone else's. I think he has acquired a taste for your blood alone, but he would feel too atrocious to drink from you again. So," he said simply, "fix it."

Fix it? I thought. Easier said than done. I contemplated, but I couldn't come up with a solution. Aluxin shuffled back in the parlor aimlessly and plopped down on the chair. He glanced up at me and I felt helpless. How could I help him? He frowned. Oops, he heard my thoughts.

"Aluxin," I started in order to fill the silence before he got a word in, "What's wrong with you? Are you really not feeding?" He nodded solemnly. I shot the other vampire a look to signal him to leave, and he shrugged as he shuffled out coolly. I sat down on a close stack of papers and faced his gloomy expression. I clasped my hands in my lap as I guessed where to start. I could feel Aluxin shifting through my thoughts. "Is it true? What that vampire said?" He stared at me passively. I sighed. "You need to talk to me."

"Yes." he said shortly, and immediately looked away from my direction.

"Is that why I haven't seen you in weeks? Or are your duties this demanding?" I questioned suspiciously. He glared at me coldly, expressionless. I sighed. "Aluxin."

He turned away from me and sifted through a folder containing papers. I grabbed his cold arm, flinching from the unaffected temperature under a black shirt. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. His condition made me want nothing more than to cry. He seemed so waifish and fragile. The opposite of himself. It scared me more than being fed off of--Aluxin not himself.

"If you're scared of me," he retorted, "then why did you come?" I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't accumulate on my lips.

"I'm….not." I replied after a pause. He gave me an unconvinced look.

"Liar." he muttered under his breath as he pushed a stack of papers onto the floor with a brush of his hand that sent them all fluttering to the floor violently. I scowled.

"I am _not_ afraid of you." I insisted, standing on tiptoes when he stood challengingly. His eyes flashed perilously. That's when I realized the obvious—Aluxin's mood depends on his blood intake, which clearly meant I was taking a risk by being in his company. I decided I wanted the old Aluxin back.

I gripped the back of his head. Before drawing his face to my exposed neck, I gave him a kiss. He returned my affection with a kiss of his own on my pulse. He froze.

"Aluxin?"I whispered. He withdrew and shook his head.

"I can't do this again." he murmured gloomily. "I can't do this to you." I sighed and pulled his mouth to my neck with all my strength.

"Now," I commanded, "drink." He turned his head to look up at me expectantly, supposedly waiting for me to protest. "Please," I pleaded. He nodded and kissed my neck again before plunging his incisors in my neck as gently as he could. There, I thought, I fixed it. This time I extracted his mouth from my neck before the symptoms of blood loss claimed me. Aluxin held me by the hands to steady me anyway.

"How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Better." he replied. "And you?" I feel invigorated. This time the removal of my blood seemed oddly intimate instead of the public display we'd had previously. I smiled.

"Better." He gave me a smirk.

Just when I thought everything was cleared up, I miscalculated. Theodora burst through the door with a cloud of material shrouding her. That dress, I thought. She has no taste. She reminded me of a cotton ball. She glared at me menacingly as I thought that and knew she had heard me. I wasn't ashamed.

"Good." she said in spite of the scowl on her face. "I see you fixed his condition." Aluxin glared from me to his mother with suspicion.

"What?" he asked. His mother faced him and stared at me condescendingly.

"I asked…her…to fix your depression."

"And why would you do that?"

"It was her fault to begin with!" she accused. "Plus, I have a very eligible young ladies arriving tonight. I wouldn't want your moping about to ruin the party." I gave her a dirty look.

"You used me." I whispered to myself. "Bitch." Theodora raised an eyebrow at me disbelievingly.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. "Would you care to repeat what you just called me, child?" Aluxin stepped in front of me, shielding me from his mother's wraith. "Aluxin."she scolded.

"She's right," he remarked. "You aggrieved against my charge."

Theodora stomped her heel, which made her puffy dress stir. "Manipulating a mortal is no way to exhibit your kind intentions for her assistance in my escape. Kindly leave her alone from now on." Theodora inhaled, enraged. Aluxin's hand shot up in the offense, positioned to slap her if needed. "Mother." he mocked her scolding tone. She gave him a scoffing gaze and dared him, "You dare raise your hand to your queen, insolent fledgling? You dare raise your hand against your sire's bond and invoke his wraith?" Aluxin smirked and spat on the hem of her cotton ball dress. The dress was styled with a French cut and seemed impossibly large coming off her waist with a supporting underskirt emphasizing the frilly hem. It didn't take me long to realize that Theodora was European. Her age and origin were hard to place though. Theodora's garnet eyes bulged with anger and disbelief after Aluxin's hand left a clear, red mark on her cheek, and the sound of contact ringing throughout the room. Even I let out a gasp.

"Mother," he started calmly and passive faced, "By next week, you'll no longer be royalty. Enjoy your last moments entertaining the prospect I will wed your charming puppets, so you may pull the strings from the shadows. But know, Raven is off-limits in your schemes."

Before Aluxin or Theodora could calm down, a soft knock came at the parlor door, which drew all of our attention from the argument. Theodora shrilly called out, and the door opened to a servant who beckoned Theodora to join a young lady in another room in order to welcome her arrival. Theodora was visibly torn between cutting down Aluxin with her authority and seeing to the guest. In the end, she settled for glaring murderously at me and leaving the room in a huff. Aluxin plopped down in an armchair with papers scattered on the seat in which he crumpled.

"Should you have done that?" I questioned, carefully eyeing the door before facing him. Aluxin slouched in the chair as he eyed me with a mischievous smirk that I hadn't seen on him before. He seemed so dark and mysterious now. I began to wonder if I would ever find predictability in him.

"No, I hope I never become predictable," he laughed, "That would be insufferably boring, wouldn't it?"

"Don't read my thoughts without my permission." I stated. He smirked again. "And you shouldn't make a habit of hitting women, Aluxin." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You forget that vampire women don't have the same fragility as your kind. That slap will only scar her pride, I'm afraid." I understood what Aluxin implied. Theodora would make a scene about the slap, but only to avenge her own wounded pride.

"Your sire will die soon?" I questioned with bewilderment, "I thought vampires were immortal?"

"We are." he responded. "My sire had an illness as a mortal and when he became a vampire, he also condemned himself to suffer with that illness. Though it doesn't kill him due to his immortality, the illness continues to spread and now he no longer has function of his body. Without that, he cannot provide blood for himself. Others have offered to care for him, but he embraces the death almost eagerly."

Another knock came at the door, and the same servant addressed Aluxin.

"Master Aluxin, the party is underway. The queen requests your presence." The servant shifted uncomfortably and continued, "Also, the queen wishes to send her condolences for your sire."

"My sire?"Aluxin repeated, his voice growing with suppressed anger. "He's dead now?" The servant nodded meekly. "For how long?"

"About an hour now, Master." I frowned and glanced from the servant to Aluxin. He strode over and the servant became to cower as he spotted Aluxin's rage in his eyes before Aluxin slammed the door shut.

"Wench."Aluxin spat as he kicked a stack of papers causing me to flinch. When I recoiled, his eyes flashed from dangerous to calm, and he straightened up instead of lashing out. "It seems," he said with strained calm, "she's manipulating me as well. Now what can we do about this?"

"We?" I squeaked before I could recover from his sudden mood change. After a moment of silence in which he studied me calculatingly, I added, "What do you want me to do?" He contemplated for a minute while he paced in front of me. Then, as an idea struck him, he reached out for my arm and wrapped him arm in mine. He led me to the room courteously as he smiled sinisterly.

He held open the door for me and bowed mockingly. I entered the hallway with caution as I peeked down each end of the hallway before stepping out with Aluxin beside me.

"I have just the thing to beat that wretch at her own game." he said smugly.

"What is it?" I asked with interest and curiosity. He gazed down at me seductively.

"You." I protested loudly as we walked down the hallway.


	10. His Plan

Ch. 10

VampLoverNight92

"What is this?" I demanded as I held up a black, sleek, and almost revealing gown. Aluxin and I were up in a deserted, dusty, isolated dressing room in order to converse without eavesdropping servants who would notify the queen if we said anything too suspicious. "Am I supposed to wear this?" My mouth dropped when he nodded slowly and deliberately as if I was an idiot. I sighed and ordered him to turn around. He turned his back to me, and I turned my back on him just in case. I shed my clothes and slithered into the snug dress. I groped helplessly for the zipper in the back of the dress until I jumped and squeaked when cold hands brushed my exposed back and flicked the zipper up to fully enclose the dress. I swiveled in front of the in the full-length mirror and decided I could deal with wearing the dress for just one night.

"Alright."I relented. "I'll wear it. But, only for tonight." He smiled in gratitude. I fidgeted with my hands when his gaze slid over my body making me feel unbearably warm. He laughed at my blushing face. I pulled on fish net tights and black heels before putting on makeup. When I finished, Aluxin was pulling on a black tuxedo jacket over a black shirt and snug dress pants. I gave him the same once over look he had given me minutes before, and smiled. Just without the fangs. He cupped a hand around my elbow and dragged me out of the room as I had second thoughts.

We arrived at the party just in time to watch the guests, mainly young ladies or so they seemed, parade and flaunt down into the room. The ballroom that usually looked like a huge, empty dome shaped room was decorated and furniture had been tastefully placed. We snuck in through a side door and remained on the outskirts of the crowd to avoid notice for now. The Queen was announcing and greeting all the gorgeous ladies, but hadn't spotted us yet. For which I was thankful. Even though the Queen hadn't noticed us, others did. Some males were gathered nearby, and they observed us interestedly. One of them drew apart from the crowd and approached us.

"Good evening, Master Aluxin."the vampire greeted though his eyes were on me. Aluxin looked at the vampire annoyed. "I wish to say my condolences about your father."

"Word travels fast, doesn't it?" Aluxin commented without looking at him.

"I suppose. The intent of this party was obvious. Your mother rounded us all up. She seemed occupied with finding you a wife by tonight. She made us come here though I'm not fond of her, as you well know. We're just here to comfort the poor ladies who lose." the vampire explained, briefly looking at Aluxin then back at me. He put out a hand and said, "I'm Collin. Who are you?" I shook his hand and looked up at Aluxin.

"I'm Raven." I introduced. Aluxin shot him an angry glance, and the vampire withdrew his hand.

"So, is this the lady you've chosen?" Collin asked Aluxin. "Or do you just feed off her?" I gave him a disturbed look. So far, the plan on my part, as Aluxin said was on 'a need to know' basis. If it wasn't convenient for him to impart the plot to me, he wouldn't. It was bugging me, and I had no clue what he was planning. I protested in hopes of him indulging me more, but he would just ignore it.

When Collin said that, Aluxin masked his emotions, which sent off a signal to me. If Aluxin was going emotionless, Collin must have hit on something.

"Yes, she is."Aluxin stated. He thrust his arm around me possessively and pulled me towards him. I blinked in surprise. I also resisted the urge to scream 'what?' at him.

"She's only mortal though." Collin stated the obvious.

"She won't be for long." Now that had me pulling on Aluxin's sleeve discreetly and he excused us.

We retreated to a back corner of the room to avoid eavesdroppers.

"What?" I demanded. "What exactly is this plan, Aluxin?"

"You don't need to know." he dismissed.

"Oh, yes I do!" I retorted as he tried to walk away, but was stopped when I grabbed his arm. "Now what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Just go along with it."

"No, Aluxin." I whispered angrily. "Tell me now." He finally looked at me, but it was more of a threatening glare. His eyes flashed colors again and shivers set throughout my legs.

"Not now." he insisted. "I don't want to chance it." He paused, then added, "Just in case you don't agree with it. It's better you don't know." When I frowned and narrowed my eyes, he winked in response that made me even more suspicious.

Over the noise of the crowd, the Queen's voice rang, "Now, guests, this is a very special occasion in honor of my beloved son, Aluxin. He finally has his freedom. Soon he will obtain the crown as well, but first he has to choose a mate. For my dear son, I've brought available ladies that fit my standards to support you as you rule. Now, all available ladies gather over here so he may see you." A flock of old-fashioned ladies horded around the Queen. Theodora spotted Aluxin in the crowd, but not me thankfully. He was easier to see since he was taller, and she beckoned him forth. He strode over to the line of awaiting ladies who attempted to smile and seduce him into choosing themselves. I had to stifle giggles when each of them was refused in front of the Queen, whose face was becoming increasingly mortified. Priceless, I thought. Aluxin kissed each of their hands politely before drawing away with a shake of his head. When he refused the last one, the Queen intervened nervously. She bent to his ear and whispered, "Son, you have to pick one of these girls now. Do not embarrass me!" Then she addressed the crowd who observed with interest.

"Dear son," she announced, "you have to pick an available lady from this room tonight. Do not forget that you will be required to forfeit your position on the throne if you do not marry swiftly." She looked quite pleased with herself until Aluxin smirked.

"Ah, but mother, I have choosen." he replied. She made a self-serving smile making her look greedy.

"Well," she prompted impatiently, "introduce your choice." The Queen exchanged a glance with one of the awaiting ladies that she seemed to have hopes for being selected. Aluxin turned away from the ladies and scanned the mob of vampires until he saw me. He smirked and motioned for me to come to him, and I did despite the murderous looks of the vampiresses and the Queen. Theodora's face was almost comical. Aluxin took my hand and pulled me close to him as he wrapped an icy arm around my shoulders.

"I pick Raven." he announced. The guests were stunned, but the ladies behind me were clearly planning my demise as they stared blades into my back. I grinned, almost on the point of hysteria though I disguised it well. Aluxin was right-I wouldn't have agreed to this. I didn't want to know, but now I did. Some plan. I wanted nothing more than to slap him now, but I realized it would do little good.


	11. Willingly Enough

Ch. 11

VampLoverNight92

The rest of the party was a blur. Just images vaguely recognizable to me. Everything was so sudden after Aluxin's announcement. Dozens of vampires introduced themselves to me, but I could hardly put names to the faces that greeted me. Aluxin never left my side. Whether he was playing the role as the overprotective groom, or was actually watching to make certain I wasn't bitten, I didn't know. He seemed smug, and his mother was dying of humiliation and mortification the whole night. She didn't utter a word which was abnormal for her, though I wasn't complaining. The party guests departed around four in the morning, and I was concerned with the arriving sunrise effecting them if they didn't make it to their homes.

Soon, it was just me, Aluxin, and the Queen while servants darted in and out of the ballroom to clean up the decorations and debris of the guest's activities.

The Queen finally approached us with a determined air and opened her mouth to speak before Aluxin cut her off.

"No, don't say anything." She looked homicidal.

"I have to. You have disgraced me! You picked..."she eyed me viciously, "_that_ for a mate rather than prominent heiresses! What in hell is wrong with you?" If it was anyone else, I would be offended. But, I expected insults from her, and now that she lost-she was spewing them. Aluxin smirked and talked over her voice.

"You, wretch, are just angry because I didn't pick a puppet of yours. So you could rule from behind the scenes. I chose someone who I know wouldn't listen to you, but obey me loyally." Great, I thought, now he's describing an obedient dog. Just great. Even though I wasn't Theodora's puppet, I was still a puppet nonetheless. I was _his_ puppet, and I grimaced at this prospect. When was I going to get to return home?

I woke from my thoughts just in time to see Theodora make a tacky dramatic exit with a twirl of her dress. She overreacted, again. I sighed and walked after her, intending on finding my room and sleeping. Not that I would, I found out.

"Raven," Aluxin called me back as I reached the hallway adjoining the ballroom, "We have wedding plans to make."

"Can't it wait until—What?" I demanded.

"Wedding plans."

"Not my wedding." I contradicted. "I never said I'd agree to marry you." He gave me a look that said there was no escaping it, but he seemed to dare me to anyways.

"Come on," I said as an exasperated sigh, "I've been through a lot tonight. First, my blood was taken, then this."

He shook his head.

"You shouldn't have listened to my mother then."

"So being married to you is punishment for my being used by your mother?" I asked incredulously. He laughed.

"You're the one gullible enough to listen to her. You used me as well."

"How so?" I insisted, giving him an unblinking stare.

"Forcing me to take your blood when you only wanted to please my mother. That was very deceitful on your part."

"So that's the reason for my consequences?" He nodded.

"I think you owe me that much now. But seeing you so weary, just go to sleep. I'll take care of the plans."he said, then I rubbed my hands across my eyes as sleep tried to close my lids.

"Oh," he added before I returned to my room, "Only come to me when it's you who wants your blood taken. Not my mother or anyone else, please." I scowled down the hallway. I collapsed on my bed before sleeping deeply. All my dreams seemed to contain Aluxin somehow, and I wondered as I woke up what would happen.

I got dressed after a shower in my grand, large tub that was exaggeratedly oversized. Aluxin sat on the end of my bed when I came out, and I raised an eyebrow at him when he smirked.

"What," I joked, "You killed your mother?" He shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"Even better." I was confused now. I couldn't imagine anything better.

"Dymtri demands to that I surrender you. He's going to storm in the castle soon." Yeah, that wasn't a smiling matter.

"So," I said, pretending to wonder, "Are you going to give me to him?"

He laughed at me and pulled my hand to him to draw me closer.

"That would make me bride-less. Not a situation possible until my mother dies."

"And how long would that take? Won't I be dead by then?" I asked bluntly. He considered my question, then frowned in contemplation.

"Only if you want to be."

"Aluxin, are you saying…?"I asked in awe. I rubbed the side of my neck subconsciously and he laughed again. He leaned forward slightly toward my neck, only teasing, with real hunger burning in his eyes though.

"Yes, if you want, I'll turn you. Not today though, but soon." I was stunned for a few minutes then noticed that his eyes didn't change back to normal.

"Are you hungry?" I asked curiously. Aluxin looked at me blankly.

"Yes, but I can get some blood later." I jumped up onto the bed and into his lap. He was equally as stunned as I was earlier. He looked at me as if he was confused or about to protest.

"Not too much." I offered, but he didn't move. I sighed and continued, "And, no, your mother didn't ask me to do this." Still no movement. "What is it?"

"So," he confirmed, "you're letting me drink you willingly?" I nodded. He narrowed his eyes at me, and asked "Why?" I shrugged. As long as I didn't die, why not?

"You're hungry, and I have plenty of blood. Why not?" I pointed a finger at his chest. "As long as you don't kill me…yet. Maybe later." If I wanted to become a vampire, that involved me being killed. I couldn't think of anyone better to kill me than a vampire. He seemed to thing about my answer, then spoke.

"Alright then," he conceded. "Lay down." I looked at the great expanse that was my bed.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"So you don't collapse if I drink too much." he stated honestly.

"Well, isn't that reassuring."

"You know the risks. You're doing this willing, remember, we can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable." he explained as he leaned me back from the position I sat in his lap. He shifted so he straddled my hips, and I shot up.

"I feel uncomfortable now." I said, wide-eyed.

He sighed exasperated from his pose directly over me and barely contained his amusement. His breath caressed my face.

"Will you settle down? I'm not going to rape you."

"That's not helping." I told him, not anymore comforted. His pants still weren't settling down. He went to withdraw, but I reached out a hand and caught the back collar of his black shirt. He looked down at me instantly, curiously. I gave him a kiss on his lips, lingered longer than I had before. Hey, if he got something out of all this, so was I. He kissed me back, and I withdrew back to expose my neck and look to the side to give him better access. His hungry eyes lit up, and after a lick at my pulse, he bit on the vein. I almost jumped off the bed when ripples of pleasure coursed through me nearly violently causing my limbs to shudder. I've never felt anything like it, even when he had bitten me before. Aluxin used his lips to suck the blood out of me by kissing, bringing more blood sputtering to the surface. My body spasmed in response. It was as if I had no control over myself. I writhed until he released me with a pant. I snapped out of the trance and observed him as he inhaled once more before returning my stare.

"What was that?" I asked. He looked at me as if to say 'what was what?'.

"That felt different from all the other times you've drunk from me…" I imagined the time Aluxin drank from me on my first night here, and it definitely didn't compare to moments ago. He smirked. I guess he just feigned stupidity when he didn't feel the need to explain. I exhaled loudly and pushed him off impatiently.

"You can be such a pain." I told him matter-of-factly.

"You can such a mystery." he replied, and I stopped to look at him for sarcasm. I couldn't understand the sincerity in what he said. He could read my mind, which meant that nothing was a mystery to him because he knew everything I do and say before I even move. I was beginning to wonder if his act of stupidity wasn't an act at all. I saw him stand up from the bed and look offended. Reading my thoughts. How rude.


	12. Aluxin, the Evil Bastard?

Ch. 12

VampLoverNight92

"What?" I demanded in disbelief.

"Dymtri."

I tilted my head, and looked blank which wasn't hard considering he wasn't making sense.

"What?" I repeated. Shock had definitely set in as I realized what he meant.

"Dymtri is here." Aluxin paused and gave me a concerned-for-my-mental-health look in which I didn't appreciate.

"He actually came?" I wasn't sure that was a wise idea on his part. One werewolf versus a castle full of vampires? I didn't think he was that retarded…

"No, he has vampire hunters and some pack members with him for protection." Then, he couldn't resist adding, "Supposedly."

"Stop reading my thoughts." I reprimanded him flatly. I knew it was futile. He wasn't going to give up his addiction to eavesdrop on my private thoughts, and it was beginning to be increasingly uncomfortable for me. I can't even keep a secret. So, instead, I learned that if I focus intently on one sentence or idea, that's all he can extract from me. It's quite fun to play actually, which is what I was doing now. All he could hear was: _Damn him, Damn him, Damn him…Aluxin, Damn you, Damn you._

He obviously didn't find it amusing at the moment because of the dark frown on his face. Creepy; I shivered in response.

"Raven," he sighed, "I'm already damned, and you're going to tick off the werewolf downstairs if you don't make an unscathed appearance in the next five seconds."

I shrugged. "Not my problem." He crossed his arms, and his eyes gleamed with threat. I frowned meekly. "Now it is." That look meant one of two things. A--he was pissed, or b--he was hungry. Either one didn't bode well now. Bite marks would set Dymtri off instantly. He'd drag me back to my job. Not that I didn't have duties here, but Aluxin mostly took care of my problems. Unless, of course, he was the problem himself. If that dark look meant he was angry, I'd get consequences later, I suppose. I squeaked and darted out of my room and down the hall to the spiral staircase. But, just to set him off because I could feel tendrils of his presence in my mind, I thought about him again.

_'Damn you, Damn you…'_

_'That certainly isn't nice.' he replied mentally. 'Will you please hurry?'_

_'What?'_ I looked behind me as I scattered down the first few steps of the stairs to look at my door. I hadn't even heard him leave or walk. _'You're already downstairs?' _My awe must have been evident. He laughed, and I muttered under my breath.

_'Yes, I'm downstairs already.' _he replied after chuckling at my expense.

_'I'm starting to hate vampire speed.'_

_'Don't be jealous, darling.' _As I neared the end of the spiral staircase, I spotted Dymtri waiting as he impatiently tapped his shoe and surveyed the vampires present. Several cloaked men stood nearby, watching everyone with wariness and alertness. They looked on the edge of pouncing and some of them stalked around the room with a suspicious expression. Dymtri's guard seemed to be psychos. The craze gleam in their eye also supported my theory. Aluxin stood near the base of the stairs, and held a hand out to me like a polite gentleman despite the fact I was still chanting his damnation in my mind. Dymtri watched Aluxin with malice then his eyes darted to me and filled with concern and apprehension. When he looked at me, his eyes held none of the wolf he held captive inside but, now, he had glittering puppy dog eyes. It made me wince with guilt and I felt ashamed of myself immensely. I had betrayed him, and here he was, concerned for me and demanding back my normal or at least somewhat normal life back.

_'Darling, don't get worked up.'_ Aluxin advised me mentally. I squeezed his hand.

_'I'm not!'_ My reply came too quick and defensively for me to even take myself sincerely. He tightened his hold on my hand.

_'Do you not remember the corpses at the casino?' _

_'Yes, I do—'_

_'He killed them all. Do not feel sorry for him.' _

_'But—' _

_'Do not sympathize with him. Be wary of the hunters though, they seemed too interested in you.'_

_'Don't be jealous, Darling' _I couldn't resist smiling when I thought that mockingly, and Dymtri got more suspicious.

"Do you have this one under your influence, leech?" spat Dymtri, barely keeping the lid on his hatred. Aluxin glanced at Dymtri with disinterest, and shook his head. "Then why does she look so blank?"

"She enjoys echoing through my thoughts with her own."

Dymtri swore and straightened his posture as if ready to fight. Little convulsions struck the surface of his skin like tiny twitches timed precisely with his anger.

"So, that means you've fed from her?" stipulated Dymtri.

"Obviously."

"Have you no respect for humans at all?"

"I respect her."  
"By forcibly taking her blood, you do not." clarified Dymtri in a condescending tone.

"Who said I took it forcibly?"

Dymtri rose in eyebrow at me, but was still was facing Aluxin luckily. I wasn't about to get in the middle of it with Dymtri's body ticking like that. His inner wolf clearly wasn't as civilized as his human form when it came to compromising.

"So, she consented?"

Aluxin nodded slowly with a smirk. Apparently relishing Dymtri look. God, he was going to murder me…if I didn't die from his glare firsts. I have a feeling looks could kill in his case.

"Why would she do that?" The question was posed at Aluxin, but Dymtri's steely glare was on me. It made me extremely uncomfortable, and my shame increased tenfold. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, the shit hit the fan.

"Because she's my son's mate." rang Theodora's audacious comment. Was she attempting to assassinate me? Surely, she would know Dymtri's reaction to that? But, what had me speculating wasn't the remark, it was the cheerful yet proud manner in which she said them. It screamed of pride for me. Which I know was false, so that narrowed it down to the estimate that she was trying to get me in trouble. No surprise there.

"Were you invited to this meeting?" I retorted at her, knowing she wasn't the royalty in charge, so she most certainly was intruding at the moment. She smiled sardonically, and fled before Aluxin could discipline her. Hell, after that, I'd flee, too, knowing I was in for it. Dymtri's symptoms intensified to the point he was rattling.

"She's what?" he requested.

"My fiancé."

It was as Aluxin replied that I saw what Dymtri was up to. Why he had set up this little rendezvous. After a cloaked man push off his hood, I saw his face and nearly fainted.

Instead, I screamed and ran at him. When I reached him, I hugged him.

"Raven, what is wrong with you?" he demanded harshly as he pushed me away. I didn't take his hostility personally.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me, brother?" He shook his head disapprovingly, and I fingered the cloak with a bitter laugh. "I guess this means you're a hunter?" He seemed pained when I said that but nodded nonetheless. Irony of the universe, I thought. My brother disappeared when I was a few years younger at the time he completed school. I always sort of wondered where he'd run off to when I got his letter in which had no return address. Now the secrecy made more sense. Rayne, my brother, ushered me back to Dymtri and Aluxin with a malicious glare at Aluxin who in return put a hand around me and displayed his incisors.

_'How mature.'_

_'What?' Aluxin inquired innocently. _

_'Could you not do that?'_

_'What?'_

_'Assert your charming behavior to my brother.'_

Dymtri took the opportunity to transform into the wolf I had witnessed on my first day on the job. Or my last day, I thought. The wolf had no calm or serenity about him, and aggression was evident in its facial expression. It shot fear up my spine and I screamed for the second time. The wolf leaped onto Aluxin and caught him off guard due to our mental conversation. The wolf ended up sitting on top of Aluxin's chest as he hit the ground after toppling over. I stood there with a hand smashed against my mouth in alarm and dread. Dymtri took a swipe with his front paw on the side of Aluxin's face. I looked around. No one moved to assist Aluxin. The only ones in the room were wearing cloaks, but I did notice a few tanned regular clothed people, which I presumed to be pack mates. I hit the floor hard with my knees as I stopped beside the two fighting. Aluxin was on his back, and Dymtri tore at his upraised arms while Aluxin tried to talk him into sanity. No working in my opinion. I scanned the room for any weapons and spied the perfect candidate over the mantle of the stone fireplace—a silver dagger. I shot up and sped toward the fireplace while everyone was contently observing Dymtri shred up Aluxin's arms. I carefully shoved it up my sleeve and raced back to Aluxin. Dymtri still swiped brutally at Aluxin's flesh. Aluxin himself repeatedly healed and healed each time Dymtri slashed his arms. I positioned myself behind the wolf and carefully leaned forward and snatched him by the fur on his neck. He bucked wildly, and still raged. I untucked the dagger and held it to his throat. I had to do what I had to do. Plus, I didn't want to work. At least, not today. The wolf went limp and immobile in my grip. On the other hand, the guards sprang to life and quickly surrounded me with grim expression while other had anticipating ones. They each wielded short swords with were intimidating in proportion to my small silver dagger. I had to settle this before they got too close.

"Change form." I ordered to the wolf. He obeyed, but I realized how foolish it was to threaten him when he was now under control of himself. So, I dropped the knife away in hopes of reassuring both him and the guardians shuffling warily my way. Big mistake.

Dymtri twisted around and threw me against a wall. I slammed against it with a lung exploding thud that left me panting to regain oxygen. I didn't have time to before his body pressed behind me and my own weapon was used against me.

"Aluxin, don't move. I'll kill her." Dymtri instructed. I hadn't heard Aluxin move. I cursed his vampire speed mentally. I was beginning to worry about just how serious he was. I was the last employee liability, and if I died, so did his company. I had to stay with living until the contract ended. Just how long the contract lasted, I hadn't yet asked though the thought plagued me at night when sleep wouldn't. If I became a vampire, wouldn't that mean I died? Is that excluded?

An audible set of footsteps rebounded against the floor, and Dymtri let him come close to us. I smiled to myself. My brother stood there with his hands on his hips and a deep scowl.

"You can't kill her here." my brother said frostily. I sighed in defeat. My brother couldn't have cared less by his tone of voice.

Another cloaked person piped up. "She's not a vampire! She's human. Do you want us arrested for murder?"

I decided to take up the rationality those people were spewing. "And," I reminded him, "I'm the last human in your department. If I die, so does the company."

Dymtri ignored my speech and pressed harder into my back in which he had both my arms twisted behind at this point.

"Whose side are you on, Raven?" he demanded into my ear. I was speechless for a moment. Werewolves or vampires? In the end, I really wasn't fond of the twitching.

"Aluxin's."I peeped out. Dymtri was angrier, but my brother was disappointed. After a moment, Dymtri flung me away from the wall and straight into Aluxin where I landed hard against his hard, cold, black shirted chest. He held me steady. Dymtri turned on him.

"You do have her under your vampire wiles, don't you?" he accused. My brother emanated heated anger to match Dymtri's, which surprised me. I felt severely loved now, but also sore. The cloaked people were withdrawing as if afraid of us, and the scene generally bewildered me. Dymtri made slight bow and stomped out, but as always, he had to make a parting remark.

"Don't think this is over, Aluxin. I will retrieve my employee. If not diplomatically then forcefully." His voice was low and full of spite with the reverence of a promise. My brother and his cloaked followers along with various pack members accompanied Dymtri though my brother followed suit with his own parting words.

"Don't worry, Raven." He called as he pulled the cloak hood around his face and smiled reassuringly, "I'll save you from this evil bastard soon." Great, I thought, now I have vigilante stalkers. When they had all left, leaving Aluxin and me alone, I stood in place with a stunned expression. He stormed off in search of his mother, and I was almost giddy with pleasure at the thought of her being scolded. Vampires were generally very violent though I knew Aluxin has been containing most of his nature in an attempt not to scare me. It worked most of the time.


	13. Eloping

Ch. 13

VampLoverNight92

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to MalfoyDebauchery. Hope you like!

"Who are you?" Aluxin asked flatly, still angered from reprimanding his own mother. At the front gate of the castle round midnight, stood a teenage girl. Her pearl skin gave her away as a vampire along with her dark locks that were bundled up into a messy bun. She wore a black corset dress that went to her mid-thigh which struck me as odd since it was an extremely cold night. Then again, vampires were never bothered with the weather. The girl made a graceful bow, and the realization hit me. The vampire that stood at the gate was the same one who Theodora had hoped would be Aluxin's bride.

"I am Casandria."she introduced emotionlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Aluxin prompted. I stood at his side because he assumed I'd be safer that way. Casandria had gleaming, beady red eyes unlike the dark crimson Aluxin had and her mouth glowed the same color making me think she had fed on the way and hadn't been bothered to wipe of the blood on her lips. She drew a malicious smile when another uninvited guest showed up, Theodora. Aluxin didn't take notice of her, but she wrapped a hand around Casandria's shoulders and ushered her to the castle with Aluxin and I trailing behind them.

"Why is she here?" I questioned, suspiciously. If Theodora was involved, there was trouble for me. Along with speed, Vampires clearly had keen hearing.

"I welcomed her to the castle." Theodora shouted to me over her shoulder, "Since you two haven't married yet, there's still a chance that Aluxin can choose another eternal mate." I knew it.

_'Aluxin?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'What are you going to do?'_

He stared at me seriously for a second, then smiled mischievously.

_'Elope, of course.'_

_'I hope you're kidding.'_ He shook his head and took my hand.

_'Don't even try it.'_

_'Try what?' I asked innocently._

_'You can't run now. We're in the forest surrounding the castle walls. You'll get lost.'_

_'I wouldn't dream of running from you,' I said, and added sarcastically, 'darling.'_

_'A vacation from the castle would do you good. Plus, you've wanted to go back home since we've arrived.'_

_'So you're releasing me?' I said hopefully._ He laughed maliciously, and Theodora turned and spied us with interested suspicion.

_'You're really very naïve, love.'_

_'Bite me.' I remarked wryly, intending it to be rude._

_'Maybe later. Right now, I'm not hungry.'_

_'Your hunger is the least of our problems at the moment.'_

_'You seem worried. What bothers you, darling?'_

_'We now have to deal with my brother and Dymtri,along with your mother, and now this Cassandria lady. When will the problems stop?' _

Aluxin put a hand on my back to guide me and I blindly followed in the nearly suffocating darkness.

_'Tonight.'_

_'What?"_

_'We start our vacation now.'_

_'Aluxin! What—' _I realized now that his hand was directing me away from the path that Theodora and Cassandria had taken.

_'Is your home near Dymtri's prison?'_ He watched me with a mischievously gleam digging itself into his dark crimson eyes. I regarded him warily.

_'Why?'_

_'Flair and Vivian need a little rescuing.'_ He paused. _'After the wedding, of course. Where do you want to wed, darling.'_

_'You really are an evil bastard, you know that?' _He scowled playfully, and by now we had reached the gates at the outermost exterior of the castle's garden. I looked up at the glowing sky, but found no moon even when I swiveled all around with a curious glare at the clouds. No moon?

_'No worries. Just another moonless night, darling.' _He smiled at me and pushed me lightly through the gates and he locked it behind him.

"How are they supposed to know that you went on vacation?" I questioned with a pestering idea of Theodora reigning while Aluxin and I went away.

"You worry yourself entirely too much. I have everything taken care of." he reassured me. "I've instated a second in command. You remember the vampire that was insisting you let me drink from you?" I nodded. Yes, he was handsome too. "I heard that, darling. I will have to keep an eye on you." He tugged me along until we reached another landing pad for his airplane. I came to the revelation that we'd be on another long flight. I barely caught my moan, but barely, and Aluxin caught it anyway with an amused glance. His carefree attitude towards this was almost sickening.

"How can you be so.." I paused with a finger to my lip in deep thought, "carefree?"

"There's nothing to worry about, darling." I opened my mouth to contradict, but he held a finger to my lips.

"Your morality must keep you on edge, dear, because I assure you no harm will come to you as long as I'm near." He put a hand to my cheek and he smirked. "You're warm, aren't you darling?" His fangs pointed out from between his lips and I frowned.

"No, it's just that you want me to marry you for _eternity_! And become a vampire which isn't a bad deal, but—"

"Are you talking about vampirism, love?" He paused again for the incredulity of his voice to sink in. "Not a bad deal?" I nodded and watched him with alertness, waiting for the mood swing clearly coming. "You still have much to learn of us, Raven."

We boarded the flight and the pilot assessed up with a mistrustful glare. Aluxin stiffened, and I stared at him inquiringly. A low hiss erupted from his throat and I grew more confused, but by now, there was little to do since the plane had already taken off because of the impatient pilot who wasn't willing to risk bodily harm if Theodora happened upon our escape. She wasn't queen, so why worry?

" Marun, come out of hiding." Aluxin ordered, and the small child who removed himself from the shadows against the wall strangely intrigued me. The child was a charming rendition of what looked like an assassin in his dark black leather and bullet holster except for his glittering, large eyes that really depicted his age that could only have maximize at twelve.

"Who is he?" I whispered, though it wasn't surreptitiously because of the keen hearing everyone but me possessed.

"This Marun," Aluxin introduced me as Marun kneeled shortly, "He's a werewolf under my service." He met Marun's wolf eyes and admonished him, "Marun, you mustn't do that. What if I had mistaken you for another and killed you?" Marun apologized and turned his fierce wolfish eyes on me.

"He's adorable." was all I could breathe out. He was, actually, the most adorable and cutest child I have ever encountered. "I'm Raven." I stooped down to meet his height and put out a hand that his little hand slipped into with a slight shake. Marun sniffed the air and ignored me for Aluxin.

"Master, she's human." Aluxin nodded, and Marun look at me with an odd wonder. "She's your mate?" Again Aluxin nodded. I felt like arguing the point that I had no choice and that Aluxin would undoubtedly force me into the position, but the unblinking gawk that Aluxin set lose on me suggested otherwise. So, I faked a smile which probably only succeeded in convincing Marun I was insane. Marun bowed to me which was very awkward on my part. I patted his head parturnally and was greeted with two furry, wolf ears poking out of his head.

"Marun." Aluxin's voice rang out.

"Sorry, Master, but the moon is almost full. I can't help the transformation. It's happening naturally." I spied a wolf tail protruding from the lower back of Marun, and grinned.

"You must be one of Dymtri's clan." Marun immobilized, then turned slowly to face me. I must have been correct by his expression, but it wasn't that hard to differentiate. Marun had almost the same pelt. Even Aluxin grimaced and averted his eyes. That troubled me greatly.

"What?" I insisted, looking pointedly from Marun to Aluxin. "Spit it out."

Marun stared at his little feet that were now dissolving into wolf paws, tiny ones though. He inhaled sharply, and admitted, "I am…" He grew a pained expression.

"He's Dymtri's child." finished Aluxin. I squinted from Marun who was now severely convulsing and Aluxin observing me emotionless.

"Dymtri's child?" Aluxin confirmed it with a nod. I rambled now, sort of understanding the animosity of the situation. "Aluxin, you told me you hadn't done anything to Dymtri to anger him into imprisoning you!"

"I did nothing." He kept to his story, which, in my opinion, was fabricated. "It's the truth."

Yes, Master's right. He did nothing. I was a mutineer against my brother, and banished. Without Master, I wouldn't have made it." He flashed an admiring grin at the vampire lounging against the wall with a carefully guarded face.

"Wow, Dymtri's kid." My voice said. "His kid…"


	14. Marun, untie me?

A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and emails. I really appreciate it! Hey, do me a favor and check out the stories from my good twin, RestlessDreamingSpirit. She's really awesome, and she's my twin…so I offered to promote reviewing her stories. I'm happy though since I get to be the evil twin. How cool is that?! Well, thanks, and I'm sorry about my mess up with the new moon and full moon thing with Marun. Really, he only transforms on new moons which is when there isn't a moon present in the night sky, but I made a typo in the last chapter. Sorry about that. I don't like to check the chapter which probably makes me a bad person, but it takes too long… :'( And I already take to long to update, right? I'm sorry about that too. I'll try to make deadlines…I'll post my deadlines on my profile page if you'd want to check it out. LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh, and to my beta, you're lazy. Why don't you start checking my stories for a change? Huh?

----VampLover92

------------

"So, Marun, if you were a mutineer against your brother, I guessing this means Dymtri has more children?" Marun held up one finger just before it transformed into another paw. "Just one other?" Marun nodded as his snout altered. I looked to Aluxin.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked concerned for Marun as he changed slowly. Aluxin hauled Marun into my bedroom where he plopped the little wolf's body on the comforter with ease. I sat in an armchair to keep me from falling in shock. Aluxin sat in an armchair beside my own and tugged me over to his lap. I obeyed, and blinked down at him.

"He's really Dymtri's kid…What happened?" I questioned. He sighed.

"Marun was exiled. That's it. He ended up at my gates one day, and I agreed to shelter him if he provided us with information from the other side."

"How old is he?"

"Nine, I think." I smiled at him.

"I have a little sister whose eight. He reminds me of her."

"I hope not. Does your sister have a wolf tail?" he asked jokingly. I looked down at his hands wrapped around me.

"Aluxin," I whispered. "Let me see." I turned his hands over in my own, but he withdrew them and averted his eyes. I caught a glimpse of the remaining crucifix shaped scars on his palms. "Are there no ways to heal that?" He didn't answer. I leaned over, put my head against his own, and smiled. I put a hand on his cold cheek and he smiled at the warmth in my skin. "Are you thirsty?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten up the extremely somber mood. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you offering?" he questioned.

"Would it stop you if I wasn't?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ah,"he said and gave it a moment's consideration, "probably not now that you brought it up."

"Then, yes. I suppose I am offering." I sighed. He smirked a very toothy smile and I held up a finger. "On one condition."

"What condition?" he asked, warily. I jumped up off his lap and stood in front of him.

"You have to find me first." I paused. "Now close your eyes! Count to…fifty."I instructed and darted off in his bedroom when he finally shut his crimson eyes firmly. I had no doubt he'd find me, what with his vampire powers and such. But thinking about that took away from the fun, so I shoved that strand of thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Forty-nine…Fifty." announced Aluxin, before the chair he sat in gave off a sound that he had risen from it. I shut my eyes, almost unbearably tight, as I hid in a luggage rack cubby that lined the ceiling.

"I wonder where she could be…Raven? … Raven?" I heard Aluxin call teasingly. I attempted to stifle my seemingly loud breathing, but I soon found a pale hand sliding along the edge of the cubby. It fumbled around some baggage, bidding its time, before resting on my ankle. His cold hand tickled pleasantly as it slid along my calf, knee, and then my thigh. Suddenly, his other hand caught my leg as well and tugged me down abruptly. I gasped loudly, and fell heavily into his arms. He smiled smugly, then lowered my feet to the ground. The hungry look in his eyes made me wary, and I fleetingly wondered if this was such a good idea as my back hit the wall. He pressed against me as he bent over my exposed neck as he soothed me by caressing my cheek with a chilling hand. I dismissed my doubts, and he grazed my neck will his teeth. He didn't bite, and I glanced at him with appraising confusion. What was he doing? He smirked at me suavely, then dropped his mouth to the collar hem of my shirt where he slowly dug his fangs into the skin just above it, and my eyes widened. I felt overwhelmed as the shocks from the bite settled over my limbs as ripples of intense pleasure. My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head before I unexpected collapsed. He caught me and stopped early. I knew he hadn't drank enough since it had only been a few seconds since he'd started. I flattened myself to the floor and urged him to finish as I tugged down my shirt a little, revealing some cleavage. Aluxin smiled and positioned himself over me as he finished feeding. Now, as I writhed under him, I noted this feeling as one of the benefits of marrying a vampire. Aluxin pressed himself closer so I couldn't move so ably because moving made it harder for him to get the blood into his mouth and not onto my shirt. When he finished, he smirked down at me with irresistible charm. I peered back up at him, then kissed his cheek sweetly before crawling out from under him. I fixed my shirt and watched him as he paced away into my bedroom, presumably to check on Marun. He came back out of the doorway with a frown on his face and there was a question hanging in his eyes.

"Aluxin?"

He met my eyes and his frown deepened before glancing back at the bedroom that was hosting Marun.

"Raven?" he called softly, meeting my eyes with pleading, "Do you think…when we get married…" he trailed off, uncertain of how to ask.

"Just spit it out." I coaxed encouragingly.

"After we're wed, would you mind…if we...adopt Marun?" he asked, his eyes boring into my own with an intense edge. I smiled warmly, and replied, "Really? Oh my god, yes!"

I jumped up and down excitedly, and hugged Aluxin tightly before I noticed a tiny wolf pad out of my bedroom warily from my view over Aluxin's shoulder. I squealed, and ran over Marun who was a little cautious of my overwhelming delight. I squatted down, and petted Marun softly and gently. Marun licked my hand affectionately, and I looked over at Aluxin who was now standing with his arms crossed a few feet away observing.

He rolled his eyes at me, amused, and said, "You're easily excited." I nodded. Marun made a little howl, and I jumped as Aluxin snickered. "And easily scared."

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, "What's Marun thinking?" Aluxin closed his eyes to concentrate studiously, and I waited as patiently as I could. Though I couldn't mask some of the bored sighs I let out. I noticed Aluxin peek an eye open when I sighed too loudly.

"Patience." He scolded, then closed his eyes again.

"I'm mortal. I don't have all the time in the world like you, Aluxin." I admonished back.

"Werewolves are almost impossible to read, mind you. I'm only slightly able to read Marun's thoughts because he's so inexperience at guarding his mind."

I nodded.

He continued, "He's thinking you're insane."

I opened my mouth in protest, "No, he isn't! Aluxin!"

" Alright, alright." He said soothingly, "He's trying to guess what's got you so excited. And, where we're headed to." With that, I plucked Marun's tiny, furry form from the floor and sat down with him settled on my lap as I petted him lightly. Marun stared at me then titled his head with wide, glistening, wolf eyes. I stared over at Aluxin who was sitting down in a nearby chair leisurely for interpretation.

"He's wondering why you're human. He's never seen one before, and Vampire only marry vampires."

Oh, didn't know how to answer that one…

"Marun," I started. "I have no idea." Honestly, I don't know why I'm human. I mean, who does? I could have been as easily born a rock or squirrel, right? And, Aluxin married me only to sway his mother's control.

"I did not." Aluxin suddenly commented, startling me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"I did not only marry you to rid myself of my mother. I could have easily killed her."

That thought made me smile, which Aluxin noted with a smirk, and I quickly dispersed the thought of setting Theodora out in the sunlight in order to burn to death.

"Then why?" I asked, curious.

"I enjoy your company over all, I suppose."

"And I'm not under your mother's orders?" I added with a roll of my eyes. He's such a liar. That's the only reason he's ever gave me for this marriage—He doesn't want to be puppeted my his own mother.

"No. Technically, you are under her orders."

"What?" I said shrilly, then began my protests of mortification.

"You listened when she instructed you to feed me, remember? I recall you obeying her then." he informed seriously. "And there were other ladies present who despised my mother almost as much as I. I could have chosen one of them."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, curiosity digging into me.

"Are you listening? I said I enjoy your company most. Isn't that enough reason?" he asked.

I sighed, and Marun howled louder. I looked sharply at Aluxin for another translation.

"Thank you for your opinion, Marun." Aluxin said, deliberately sarcastic. Marun tumbled off my lap purposely and strode over to Aluxin. Marun pranced around his feet then Marun bit into the hem of Aluxin's black pant leg, causing Aluxin to lean forward to peer down at Marun with interest. "Oh, really? You think so?"

"What's he saying?" I demanded.

"He called me rude things I'd rather not repeat. It seems he's acquired a dirty mouth." Aluxin said, quite amused yet slightly offended. He tapped Marun on the top of his head between his wolf ears, now stiff and vertical for alert hearing, "Marun, I'm not an asshole..." Aluxin paused. "I heard that."

"I'm going to sleep." I announced, then pushed myself out of the chair before slipping into my bedroom with exhaustion piling on me. I flopped onto the bed's smooth surface, and without covering up or changing, fell asleep within seconds. I was surprised to be able to fall asleep since I could still hear the two in the main room, if that's what you could call it, name calling and debating.

"Marun, I _am_ marrying for love…stop, I'm not an ass. _No_, I'm not kidding. I mean it. I _do_ love her. Did you just call me stupid? I know she's a mortal. Sssh, she's sleeping. I don't want her to hear us." I heard Aluxin, his voice decrementing so I couldn't hear after that point. I was barely awake while this was all going on, but I smiled to myself nonetheless and wished that I wasn't so tired that I had dreamed that.

I was awoke by a sudden disconcerting feeling, and I found myself in Aluxin's arms as he set me under the covers of my bed. I wrapped an arm around his neck, and he looked a little startled as I pulled his face down to mine and gave him a kiss before turning over to get comfortable to go back to sleep. I felt something fall onto the mattress, then fur slid across my upper arm, which was unprotected since it was outside the sheets and comforter. My mind alarmed for a second, and then I realized it was Marun. I peeked an eye open, and the small wolf was pacing in a circle before resting in a ball next to my head.

"'Night, Marun." I whispered and added a "Good night, Aluxin." I heard my door squeak open, and my warily called, "Aluxin?"

"Hmm?" I heard him respond from the doorway.

"…sleep here." I muttered softly, but Aluxin could still hear me. Vampire powers are useful, I thought. I'd never have to yell again, which means no sore throats. I mentally laughed at the irony of that—no sore throats…unless you count getting your throat bitten. Aluxin came back into the room, shutting my door behind him, and climbed into my bed on the opposite side.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered to me before I fell asleep without my usual restlessness.

"Morning, Raven." Called a cute, boyish voice. I rolled over in response, and muttered, "it's really night, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's traditional for humans to wake up to 'good morning.' That's what Aluxin said."

I sat up on my elbows, rubbed my eyes, and swung my feet out of the silky, welcoming bed.

"When did you change back?" I asked curiously, noticing Marun in his human form.

"While you and Aluxin were asleep. I only transform on the night of a new moon, when there is no moonlight, since I'm of royal blood. So, while it turned morning, Aluxin had to sleep and you as well."

"Is Aluxin awake?" I asked groggily, stumbling along.

"Yes. He's outside." Marun informed cheerily.

"Outside?" I echoed with dread. I'm home…back to my normal town, family, but, at least, I don't have to worry about work. Marun nodded and made a concerned face, which was adorable with his wide eyes and little pout.

"Do you not like it here, Raven?" he asked while grabbing my hand to pull me to the stoop of the stairs leading from the door to the plane to the landing strip outside. Aluxin was standing outside, thought it was night, it was unusually windy, and his hair slapped around his face. Marun pounded off the stairs, jumping the handrail and making me gasp in alarm. I forget, you know, that this kid could jump off the empire state building and walk away unscathed. I sighed, and Aluxin snickered, obviously aware of my evident worry. I stood at the top of the plane stairs, still a little nervous, after watching Marun jump over the rail and land safely on both feet unharmed. I started down more slowly now that I almost had a heart attack caused by Marun. Aluxin suddenly shifted locations with a mischievous smirk, then Marun smiles up at me from the landing strip before calling out, "Raven! Jump! Try it."

I gave Marun a horrified look as I leaned over the edge of the handrail to peer down at him from the top step of the plane stairs.

"Are you crazy?" I criticized. "I'd die. I'm like up thirty feet!" I stood up there scoffing at his attempts to get me to jump off. Suddenly, Aluxin picked me up bridal style and flung us both off the top edge of the staircase. I took one look, closed my eyes, and clung to Aluxin's neck for dear life. When I felt the reverberation of our landing jolt us, I felt safer. I squirmed until I was set on my feet, then scowled at them both. I almost had _two_ heart attacks. They laughed together—Aluxin's melodic, dark chuckle and Marun's light, sharp, almost angelic giggle. I sighed gustily at both of them. This is what I get first thing in the morning…I'm going to die by the end of today with the both of them in such high spirits.

"Master Aluxin," Marun said in his childish tone, "Where are we going?" Aluxin glanced down then ruffled Marun's hair so it flew every which way in a disheveled style. Aluxin looked to me for the answer, and I wasn't very knowledgeable myself since I was stuttering quite a bit, "Well…uh….um….Should we go to my place first?"

"Lead the way." Aluxin instructed me with a dramatic flourish of a bow in an 'after you' gesture. Marun clamored beside me, grabbing my hand to keep up, and I stalked out of the private airport without interruption. I waited, leaning on the exterior of a limo, for Aluxin to return with our luggage. We'd apparently have to get Marun clothes to wear later since his outfit was less than inconspicuous among normal people. Moreover, I'm convinced you needed a license to carry hidden weapons and bullets, and we'd have to veto that holster too. Marun caught me staring down at him, observing his outfit, and he stared innocently back with large glistening eyes.

"You know, Marun…you're freaking adorable." I commented, smiling down at him. He shifted his bullet holster, then ducked under it as he slid it off over his head.

"So I've been told." Marun joked, giving me a toothy smile causing his large eyes to squint. I patted his head, fixing his hair so it wasn't all over the place, and he looked down at his outfit with disgust. "I want to change." He announced, and I informed him that I'd take him shopping. Until then, he had to deal with his ensemble, which he didn't look too excited about enduring. Aluxin strolled out of the sliding doors of the private airport with his hands full of bulging suitcases, probably weighing enough to kill a normal human if dropped, without the slightest effort visible. He loaded them in the trunk of the limo despite my vehement offers to help him. Finished, he grabbed my hand, causing me to jump in surprise, which in turn made him laugh. We both slid into the back seat while signaling to the driver as Marun hopped inside also. Fifteen minutes into the ride, Aluxin spoke:

"Marun…would you like to…well, if…"

"What is it, Master Aluxin? I've never seen you stumble over your words before."

"What," I intervened, giving Aluxin an amused look, "Aluxin is trying to say is—Would you like us to adopt you?" Marun, I'm afraid, looked dead. He stopped breathing, didn't move, not even to blink, and he looked petrified. I leaned towards him and experimentally waked a hand in front of his face to confirm that he was alive. He blinked, and his large eyes shifted over to look blankly at me.

"Marun?" I whispered gently.

"REALLY!?" he suddenly screamed, making Aluxin and I jolt in surprise at his abrupt outburst of energy, "PLEASE!...I mean, would you do that, Master Aluxin? Mistress Raven?"

I smiled warmly before nodding, and Aluxin agreed before Marun launched himself at me, catching his tiny arms around my neck in a hug. Marun withdrew a minute to look in my eyes as he asked excitedly, "Does this mean you're my mom now?" That never struck me fully…I was going to be his mother. I looked over at Aluxin, slightly out of consciousness as I thought this all out.

"You realize, Marun, that'd we have to have your biological father's permission?" reminded Aluxin calmly. Marun glanced over at Aluxin a little forlornly before returning his attention back to me, waiting for an answer.

"Of course." I responded and he hugged me again before settling in the seat beside Aluxin, and peering up at him with his usual charming eyes. Aluxin sighed, then said exhaustedly, "Yes, that means I'm your father then." Marun hiked up on the seat and hugged Aluxin, a tad bit more formally than me. Marun, by the end of the car ride, was calm and composed. I relayed all directions to the driver, and the limo driver actually delivered us to my apartment in record time. Aluxin grabbed the luggage as I lead Marun to my apartment door while raking my memory to remember if I had cleaned it before I left or not. Thankfully, I had. I could tell my the sight of the uncluttered living room which was usually covered in blankets and magazines, though now spotless, that I had straightened it up beforehand. Aluxin tossed the suitcases in an empty coat closet, and I dialed pizza delivery. Compared to the grandeur of the castle and its inhabitants, my place seemed insufferably boring in character. Not really anything interesting to do, but I suppose it'll have to do for now. I ordered some pizzas, expecting them both to eat mortal food as well. They could, couldn't they, I thought vaguely.

"Yes." Aluxin commented moodily with a defensive glare. "We can."

"Oh" I was all I said before sifting through my dresser for something Marun could change into. Hot breath hit the back of my neck, and I glanced sideways to see Aluxin observing me almost touching me.

"I need to leave, will you be alright?" He whispered against my neck, trying to be secretive since he didn't Marun to overhear from the living room. I knew he was mentioning his plan to sneak back to Dymtri's headquarters without any backup.

"Aluxin," I hissed back, "I'm going with you!" I pulled out a shirt that would definitely not fit Marun, but it was small enough to be loose at the least. It'd most likely end up like a dress on little Marun, but beggars can't be choosers…

"You can't. I'm going alone." Protested Aluxin, growing more and more forceful. I went to argue back, but he swiftly put a finger to my lips, and said very deliberately, "No, Raven. I'll go. Please? Just stay here." I looked to his eyes, which smoldered with crimson, and I shook my head with emphasis. His face grew colder, and he peered at me through narrowed eyes while his teeth clenched.

"So be it." He stated before stalking away.

"What?" I said, running after him as he stomped out of my bedroom with an icy face. "I can go?"

He turned around to face me swiftly after retrieving something I couldn't see since he hid it behind his back. Marun was watching TV. with the utmost attention, not even bothering to acknowledge us interrupting with our yelling. His eyes were transfixed on the screen, and every so often he'd click the channel button on the remote next to him.

"Raven," Aluxin said softly. "You're not coming with me."

"Like hell I'm not—" I protested again, but Aluxin kept stepping forward with some kind of urgency I sensed to be a bad indication. As soon as I was retreating to my bedroom, Aluxin closed the door behind us and withdrew a roll of duct tape.

"You know," I called from my painful sprawl on the bed, due to my arms and legs being fixed to the bedposts by ridiculous amounts of duct tape. "This would be a lot more fun if you weren't leaving."

"Is that an innuendo? Or, are you trying to seduce me?" he laughed as he tossed the roll of tape to the floor before heading for the door.

"Well, now you'll never know, will you?" I retorted, and pulled painfully on the bonds as Aluxin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is all for your own good, Raven. You could get hurt!" he justified sincerely.

"So? You could too!" I reminded him, and added that to my list of worries, which was already undoubtedly long. He sighed, and returned to the side of my bed. I peered at him, peeved. Bending down, he touched his lips to mine and the contact caused my eyes to shut partially before returning his kiss, making me flinch slightly from having to lean forward painfully to deepen the kiss. He put a cold hand to my cheek, electing a breathily gasp from me since he was unwontedly, chillingly cold. He parted my lips, and my tongue danced in his mouth before he bit it gently, just enough for some blood to erupt and contaminate the kiss. The taste of blood swirled in my mouth as well as his, but he just deepened the kiss further by pressing my head back onto the bed, which, thankfully, let some of my muscles stop straining. I pulled at my bonds again, wishing I could wrap my arms around his neck, but he halted and withdrew before making a speedy escape through my bedroom door and into the living room. I sighed, and glowered as I heard the door to my apartment slam behind him. I glared at the shiny, silvery grey duct tape with distain.

"This is a little too kinky…" I commented thoughtfully before I started screaming.

"GET…ME…OUT…OF-," I began loudly before Marun peeked his head in carefully, "Marun, please untie me."

"Aluxin told me not to." he implemented as an excuse. Marun, for such a sweet little kid, was very rebellious for the two hours it took Aluxin to return. Sounds like a short period of time, doesn't it? Well, it's not. And I have red marks as proof. Plus, I didn't even get to have a piece of pizza! The pizza was delivered almost an hour ago! When I was halfway through my mental list of all the misfortunes that could have befallen Aluxin, the front door to my apartment flung open and slammed close. The apartment silenced, which frightened me, then I caught the sound of Marun's laughter and settled down.

"Flair!" chirped Marun, "Master Aluxin! I mean, dad. Vivian!" His excitement was hardly contained in my little apartment, and stopped myself from wondering if Marun had ADHD. Then, thankfully, Aluxin appeared in the threshold to my room. He gave me a cheeky smile, and walked in after closing the door behind him.

"Now, back to where we were." He whispered as he leaned down to my face. I snorted, and turned my face to the side, away from his kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Aluxin..." I growled in an irritated tone. "Get out." He halted, a frown on his face, then sat heavily on the side of the bed with a thoughtful face.

"Raven," he started, looking sincere, "I know you're angry with me—"

"Obviously." I commented sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"And I'm sorry."

"Ok." I said softly with a sigh, and Aluxin unleashed me from my duct tape hold mutely. He stared at me, confused.

"I said I was sorry. Am I forgiven?" he asked. Since I was now free of my duct tape, I laughed rather manically.

"Are you kidding?" I was almost rolling on the floor, that was how funny I thought this. "Aluxin, I'm pissed. I just said ok, so you'd release me."

Aluxin's face hardened and my face grew an insolent look.

"Raven, this isn't funny."

"Aluxin, your stunt wasn't either!" I shouted, now mad, "You can't restrain me when you don't like what I want! I was worried about you! And you tied me up!"

"I had to." He explained, making excuses, "You would have tagged along, and gotten yourself hurt!"

"So?" I demanded. "You have no right to hold me against my will with duct tape.


End file.
